Your Love Is My Drug
by GothicCutie101
Summary: When Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale accidently bump into each other at school, it's hate at first sight. Or is it? R&R. Sorry, I suck at summaries! Story is now complete! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the story. I was orignally going to post this after another story, but it's been stuck in my head so I decided I would just post it now. Haha!**

**Summary: Rosalie Hale, the girl who everyone thinks her life is perfect, isn't what you would expect. Her parents died when she was seven. Since then, she's been staying with her cousin, Bella, in the rainy town of Forks. Since their death, she really isn't the same. Never had a boyfriend, doesn't like going to parties, and so on. Emmett Cullen just transferred to Forks High. The only thing is, he and his family are vampires. When Rosalie bumps into Emmett during school one day, it's hate at first site. Or is it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but if I did, I would be a very happy person. Haha! But at least I own this :) Lol.**

**Chapter One**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

Okay, I'll admit it for once. I looked good.

From my fitted lavender v-neck shirt to my moccasin flats, I looked good.

My longish blonde hair had been straightened, and that just made it look more golden. My eyes were rimmed with thick black lashes. My jeans were torn to perfection, and I couldn't help it. For once, I thought I looked good.

Of course, try telling that to everyone else. I was always getting compliments, but I just couldn't accept them.

I slipped my elephant pendant necklace on and swipped on some pale pink glittery gloss just as Bella called, "Rose! _C'mon,_ or we'll be late!"

I slipped on all my rings and my saints bracelet and ran downstairs, grabbing my red and white anchor tote and my gray scarf as I grabbed my keys to my red BMW and ran outside to meet Bella.

Bella isn't my sister, she's my cousin. But she's more like a sister to me. I've been living wither since I was seven, when my parents died in a car accident. I had acutally been with Bella when it happened.

Since then- and I really don't like to admit it- I've never been the same. I was quiet, and I never went out with anyone and didn't attend parties. I've never had a boyfriend, and the last time I went to a real sleepover was when I was seven, just a few months before the accident. The only person who I really felt like I could trust was Bella. Just her, not even my Uncle Charlie, her father, or any of my other relatives. I've just gotten used to it. They have too.

I hoped into the drivers seat and threw my scarf in the back- I wouldn't need it, unless it got really cold- and started the engine as Bella climbed in the passanger side. We didn't look a lot alike, maybe our face shape, but otherwise that's about it. But people always assumed that we were sisters. We corrected them countless times, but sometimes they don't seem to get it.

Bella is pretty, in a ordinary way. Medium length brunette hair, average height and weight. The thing about her is that if you notice her, you can _really_ take in her eyes. There almond-round and a chocolate color. That's the prettiest feature about her.

Me, on the other hand, I'm _always_ getting compliments. I try to ignore them, but it's hard with guys checking me out all the time. I have longish, golden blonde hair, and icy blue eyes, but a lot of people say they have a hint of violet. I guess that's how Bella and I look alike. Our eyes and our face. That must be why we get those sister questions.

"You look good." Bella said. I laughed to myself. Just what I was thinking this moring.

"Something funny?" Bella asked. I shook my head.

"Just something I was thinking of this morning." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"You don't look bad yourself." I said, eyeing her skinny jeans, black converse, and peasant top. Her hair was pulled back in a headband, and we were both huddled in our jackets. Living in Forks can sometimes be a disadvantage. It was always cold and rainy. Today was no exception. The rain was steady, and there was no breeze. But it was still freezing.

Bella and I are juniors, and were just getting back from winter break. It was the beginning of January It was _freezing,_ often snowing. Today the only snow here were from the clumps on the road and the trees. The rain washed the rest away.

I didn't expect anything new to be going on at school. If there was, we would've heard about it. One, because Forks is so small, a population a _little_ over three-thousand, and because my Uncle Charlie is the police cheif here in Forks.

I pulled into the school parking lot and got out of the car. I noticed from the passanger side, Bella slipped slightly, using the door as support. She was one of the clumsiest people I knew.

We walked into the office to get our scedules for this semester and looked them over outside the office to see which classes we had together. We had third period Math together- not _either _one of us's strong points, Lunch, Gym- as if I don't see Bella getting hurt enough, Music, and... I looked over the list once more- Religion.

"We have five classes together." Bella said, smiling. Last semester we only had two- Math and Religion.

_"Thankfully."_ I said, shoving the paper in my tote.

The bell rang then, and I headed off to first period Literature. I stepped into the classroom, the cold air blowing in my face. The teacher, Mr. Simmons, was a larger man that was rarely cold. He had the window open, and the heat off. _The freak, _I thought.

But I then realized I had left my scarf in the back of my car, and this was going to be one hell of a long class without it. I wouldn't bear to stand this class without it, just because it was so cold.

The bell was just about to ring, so I ran up to Mr. Simmons. "Um, Mr. Simmons, I left something in my car..." I cringed. "May I go get it?" I asked.

He gave me a weird look and sighed. "Alright then. But you'll be counted as late, okay?" He said. I nodded. "Thanks." I said, running out the classroom door.

The rain had started to pick up as I got outside. I flipped through my bag to find my keys. _Damn, I should've gotten my keys out earlier,_ I thought, _I hate looking for something in the rain._

I fished out my keys and unlocked the door, reaching in and getting my scarf. I quickly tied it on and locked the doors once more.

I ran out of the parking lot and into the hallway. It was empty. I slowly made my way back to class, my eyes on the floor. I wasn't really paying attention. That is, until I ran into something cold and hard.

My tote fell to the floor, and my phone along with a tube of lip gloss, and my iPod spilled out onto the floor. _At least everything didn't fall out,_ I thought sourly.

"Hey, watch where your going!" I snapped at whoever I ran into.

"Well maybe you should've been looking ahead of you instead of at your shoes." Replied a smooth voice that I didn't recgonize.

I looked up to see who the voice belonged to.

Tall, muscular, curly brunette hair, golden eyes. He looked to be about seventeen or eighteen.

He was the hottest that I have ever seen by far.

Our eyes locked for a fraction of a second, before I was knocked out of my daze.

"Well, while you stand there, you could at least help me pick this up!" I snapped again.

"Oh, fiesty are we?" He smirked, showing of his dimples- he was to die for.

I shook my head again. "Just help pick up." I grumbled.

He grabbed my tote and started shoving things back in.

"Hey! Be carefull!"

He looked up at me again and rolled his eyes. I continued to glare him.

"Ah, Ms. Hale, I see you've met Mr. Cullen." The principal said, coming from around the corner.

So Cullen was his name? Well, last name. _Huh._

"Oh, yes." I said warmly. _Unfortunatly,_ I added mentally.

"Very well." He said. "Can you show Mr. Cullen around? I have a parent appointment, and the rest of his family has already been shown around and are in class. I can give you a pass." He added.

Just as I was about to open my mouth, Principal Clarke gave me a pass. "Just show him around and make it back in time for your next class." He said. And with that, he walked off.

**So, how do you like the first chapter? I'm coming up with it off the top of my head, haha! Review and rate, it will make my day. :) By the way here is the link to Rosalie's outfit: .com/cgi/profile?id=973490**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, finished the first chapter and it's up! Whoo! But let me just post a link, haha! .com/your_love_is_my_drug/set?id=17496230 The link leads to Polyvore, so you can see Rosalie's outfit. Read and review! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And she's very lucky, too! But at least I own this, haha! :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I stood there, my mouth hanging open as Principal Clarke walked briskly away.

I heard a chuckle from behind me. I glared at no one in particular.

I turned around slowly, fuming. I came face to face, okay, well, face to chest- him being tall, at _"Mr. Cullen", _I didn't even know this guys name, and I'm expected to show him around the school? Teachers these days!

I snatched my tote out of his hands and held my hand out to him, waiting.

"Schedule." I said, tapping my foot.

He- whatever his name is- quickley handed it over.

As I read over his classes as I asked him, "so what the hell's your name anyway?"

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, still reading the list while I awaited his awnswer.

"None of your business, Blondie." He said.

I glared up at him. He smirked, showing off his dimples. _Why did he have to be so damn hot?_ I thought.

_Woah, Rosalie, chill out. Did I just call him hot?_ I thought. _I don't even know his name,_ I added. As if that made a difference.

I skimmed through his schedule again, finding a name. Emmett Cullen.

"Your names Emmett." I said, still looking at the schedule.

"How'd you know?" He asked, smiling.

"Say's here." I said, not really paying attention. Well, okay, I was paying _a lot _of attention, _but he doesn't need to know that now does he?_ I thought.

"Your's?" He asked. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. His eyes seemed to take fascination upon my chest. _Oh, the nerve he has!_

"Rosalie." I said coldy. "Now c'mon, 'lemme show you around." I muttered, walking away.

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

Rosalie Hale. It suited her well, I thought as she walked down the hall. I caught up with her quickley and wrapped my arms around her waist. "No need to run!" I said, smirking at her. I shouldn't have done that. Not because of the reaction I would get from her, but because the smell of her was an amazing, sweet scent. I was tempted to bite her right then and there. _Get ahold of yourself, Emmett!_ I thought.

Her body froze in place. "Get your arms away from me." She demaneded. _Fiesty, is she?_ I thought.

This was the first time I was attracted to a girl like that. After all my years of being a vampire, I haven't liked any girl. Wouldn't go out with them or anything. From the memories I remebered when I was a human, I was mainly focused on caring for my mother, who had polio. My father raised me well, and look what I've become. A vampire.

Rosalie showed me around as fast as she could. _What's her problem?_ I thought.

I didn't notice that we were in the classroom I was suppossed to be in until she said my name. "Emmett."

Coming from her, it made my name sound a thousand times better.

"Your class. Fifteen minutes left." She said. She then abrutly turned and walked off, her blonde hair falling in place behind her.

"Later, Blondie!" I called after her. She gave me the finger from behind her back. I laughed.

I walked into the classroom with a late pass. "Welcome Mr. Cullen. Take a seat over there." The teacher, Mr. Jones, said, pointing to a empty seat in the back.

I slid in the seat and zoned out. It was Math, and I didn't have a problem with it. _This was one of the advantages of being a vampire,_ I thought.

I knew I was falling for Rosalie. _Hard._

And I had just met her. Crazy.

I didn't know if she felt the same way, but I hoped so. She blushed madly when I wrapped my hands around her waist, even though she got mad. _Just trying to hide it,_ I thought. _I hope._

_I was surprised that some other guy hasn't snatched her away,_ I thought. _This might be one of the few chances I get._

Yet, I thought, why do we act like we hate each other?

Hate at first sight? I think not.

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

There was only a couple minutes left of class by the time I got back. Mr. Simmons raised an eyebrow at me as I walked in. I gave him the pass and he nodded. I slid into my seat and zoned out.

I couldn't be falling for Emmett. I just met him.

But I knew I was, and hard. I couldn't resist his cute dimples, the way he-

I was cut off by the bell.

I scooped up my books and headed toward my locker- I haven't had the chance to put my stuff away this morning, and I was getting annoyed by having to carry around my tote. I took only the nessicary things and slammed it shut.

I walked over to my next class, History.

By the time I got there, I was the last one.

"Glad you can join us Rosalie." Mr. Anello said.

I took the only seat left, one all the way in the back.

Class started and I started to read our assigned pages.

I was about halfway done reading the second paragraph when my phone viberated in my pocket.

It was a text message. Probally Bella, I thought.

I check the screen and it said: Emmett.

_How the hell did he put his number in my phone? And how the hell, again, did he get my number? _I thought.

I shot him a glare from across the room. He wasn't focused on me, he was- _pretending_- to read.

I clicked open to see the message.

_Hey Blondie_

I shot him another death glare and quickley responded.

_How the hell did you get my #?!_

_xoxo_

I pressed send and countinued to read.

Within a couple of seconds I got another message.

_hugs && kisses, huh?_ It read. What the...? Ohhh. My sig.

_it's my sig, smart 1_

_xoxo_

I glanced up to see Mr. Anello walking around the room. I put my phone on silent and slipped it under my book.

After he sat back down, I took my phone again.

_Chat Invintation From Emmett. Accept | Decline_

I sighed and clicked _"Accept"._

He quickley sent another message.

E- _riiiiite_

R- _fine, ill change it_

_xoxo_

E- _no, no, i like it_

Just as I was about to respond Mr. Anello snacthed my phone from me.

"No texting during class." He said. "You'll get it back after class."

I sighed, glaring at Emmett who was across the room from me.

Class countined and I was completly and utterly bored. I hated to admit it, but I was actually enjoying texting Emmett.

I read on, barely paying attention.

"Emmett?" Mr. Anello said, getting my attention back.

"Move away from Mike and move next to... Let's see... Rosalie. You two are talking to much." He said, then continued doing whatever he was on the computar. _Probally porn or something,_ I thought. He seems like that kind.

Emmett gave a sly grin and moved to the back of the room next to me.

_Oh, joy._ I thought. _Not._

_But secretly, I was jumping up and down for joy._

I tried to ignore him, but it was kind of hard with him right next to me.

I felt a jab at my elbow. A paper.

I grabbed it quickley and opened it.

_hes probally looking at porn, huh?_

I laughed silently.

_probally._

_now how the hell did you get my number?! :(_

I shoved it back toward him, watching the teacher with my every move. I tried to make it seem like I hated him, but it was kind of hard.

I felt another jab and my elbow.

I took the paper and read the message.

_it was pretty easy_

I sighed.

_just tell me!_ I wrote.

He smirked and shook his head.

"How?" I muttered under my breath.

"Rosalie? Is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Anello said.

I shook my head. "No sir. Sorry."

He mumbled something that I didn't pick up and went back to his work.

I glared at Emmett again.

I snatched the paper back and wrote under my _"just tell me!"_

_frickin tell me u asshole_

I waited impatiently as he read the paper.

_oh, babe, cmon, its not a big deal is it?_

He called me babe. I liked that, but I didn't want him to know that, of course.

_first off, dnt call me babe. and yes its a big deal_

He gave a quiet laugh.

_well it apparently wasnt a big deal cuz u responded to me,_ it read.

The bell rang then, and I gathered up my things and rushed out of the classroom before I had to face Emmett again.

**Okay, how'd you like the chapter? You can tell that they both like each other- even though they just met (but you probally know things like that happen all the time, haha!) and they try to hide that fact. In the next chapter I'll have the Cullens come in, and Bella will appear again too. It'll be both Rose and Emmett's P.O.V., by the way. Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, let's get on with the story! By the way, as I write this, I'm listening to Your Love Is My Drug! Haha. Other songs by Ke$ha, too. Lol. Read, Review, and most importantly, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly. But I own this! Yay! Haa.**

**Chapter 3**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I rushed to my next class, Math. _At least Bella was in it,_ I thought.

I took my seat next to Bella that was off to the side of the class, away from the teacher and windows.

"Hey." Bella said as we waited for class to start, we were fairly early, since the teachers always gave us time to use the bathroom and get things from our lockers.

"Hey." I said, a bit flustered.

"You didn't awsner my text a few minutes ago. Why?" She asked.

I groaned and hit my head against my desk. "I got caught texting and Mr. Anello took it away. Why would he care?! All he does is watch porn during class!" I said, throwing my hands up above me.

Bella cringed away from me. "Sorry. We'll go get it back after class and I'll tell Mr. Anello it wasn't your faulght since I was the one who texted you and everything." Bella said.

"It wasn't you." I muttered.

"Huh? Then who was it?" She asked. "You don't really text a lot of people." She said.

"It was a _stupid, ignorent jerk _of a new stu-" I was cut off.

"Do I know this _'stuped, ignorent, jerk of a new student?'_" Asked a voice from the desk behind mine. The voice belonged to no one but Emmett Cullen himself.

I glared at him. He smirked.

"Am I missing something...?" Bella asked.

"Well, what your missing is that your sister here is _very_ fiesty." Emmett said. His voice was a bit flirty as he mentioned that I was _"very fiesty". _His smile all dimples. After the tone of his voice and dimples, I couldn't help but smile to myself.

I glared at him again. "Oh shut up! And were not sisters, were cousins, smart one." I said.

Bella looked from me to Emmett. She shut her eyes. "I'm lost..." She said.

Just then, another boy slid into the seat beside Emmett. He didn't look much like Emmett, only his pale skin and golden eyes. Brother...?

"Yeah." The boy said, as if he was reading my thoughts.

I flinched.

The boy tried to ignore it.

"I'm Edward." He said.

The bell rang then. "Oh. Rosalie." I said, turing around.

Emmett got up quickley. "Just snuck in here real quick, this ain't my class, bro." I heard him say to Edward. "See ya, dude."

He passed by me quickley, without the teacher noticing. He hand brushed agaisnt my arm- ice cold. "Later Blondie." He whispered.

I bit my lip, ready to explode. Of course, I couldn't help but rethink that passing moment when he touched my arm... Even if he did call me Blondie.

"So is that who you were talking about?" Bella whispered to me, snapping me out of my daze.

I nodded my head. "The nerve of him." I muttered.

She watched me throughout class silently. Our teacher, Mrs. Barton, was pretty strict. Sure, she'd let you talk, but then she'd call on you. And with me and Bella as math partners, we didn't want that happening.

About halfway through class, Mrs. Barton told us we can work in groups of three or four. Edward tapped Bella's shoulder and asked if she wanted to work with him. "You too." He told me.

So Bella and I turned around to work. Edward went up to sharpen his pencil, and that's when Bella mentioned it.

"You like him, don't you?"

My head snapped up from my work. "Huh?" I asked.

"That guy." She said. "Tall, muscular... The one who kept staring at you and grinning." She said.

"Oh. Him." I said.

Edward was back then.

"Emmett?" He asked.

"So that's his name!" Bella exclaimed.

Edward watched us silently for a second, a small, sly smile playing on his lips.

"Mr. Cullen? The awsnwer to number thirteen." The teacher said.

"Eighty-two." Edward replied.

Mrs. Barton nodded, and went on working.

Edward turned back to us.

"So what about my brother?" Edward asked.

"You guys are brothers?" Bella asked. "You don't look alike, really." She said.

"Well, were adopted. You two don't look alike yourselves." He said.

"Were cousins." I said. "So did you guys just move here or what?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "I just moved from Colorado with my parents, Emmett, and my sister, Alice. My father, Carlisle, his job got moved to over here.

"Oh." I said. "Okay."

I noticed Bella was watching Edward's every move. I glanced at her, and her face turned red. Edward smiled.

"So what about my brother?" He asked again.

"What about him?" I asked a little too quickley.

Edward smirked.

"Nothing." Bella said. "I was, uh, just wondering what his name was." She said.

"Right." He said.

We continued to work silently. My mind was far away, though. Far away enough that I didn't notice the bell ring. "Rosalie c'mon." Bella said. I didn't notice. "_Rose_!" She called again, waving her arm in my face.

"Huh? What? Sorry." I said, gathering up my stuff.

Edward chuckled. "Bye Bella. See you later, Rosalie." He said as he walked out.

"Bye..." Bella said, a bit breathlessly.

I gave her a funny look.

Bella shook it off.

"So what about Emme-" I cut her off.

"Gotta go, I'll be late for my next two classes. See you at lunch!" I called, running out of there as fast as I could.

I stopped by Mr. Anello's class to retrieve my phone first. The freshmen were in here and all the guys were watching me. _Oh, whatever_! I thought.

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

It was Study Hall, and we were all sprawled out in the library, either doing research or reading.

I had a random book in front of me, and I had no intention of reading it. I was just waiting for Edward.

He finally came in and sat acroos from me.

"_The Story Of The Trapp Family Singers_?" He asked, laughing.

"_Huh? Oh_." I said, glancing at the book. He was right. The book I picked up was "_The Story Of The Trapp Family Singers_". Wasn't that based of the movie _The Sound Of Music_? Weird.

I looked at what Edward had. A book on history. _How exciting,_ I thought sarcastically.

My thoughts were elsewhere. They were focused on Rosalie. I tried to hide them but I couldn't.

"Rosalie? The tall blonde chick with big boobs? The one you called _fiesty_?" Edward smirked.

I smacked him.

"Someone has a crush..." He whispered.

I glared and threw my book at him.

"Nu-uh. No way. Shut up." I said.

His smirk turned wider. "You like her..." He sing-songed.

"I do not!" I growled. _God, I sounded like a third-grader_, I thought.

"Yeah. You do." Edward said, reading my thoughts.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" I said, getting up.

I walked up to the librarian, Ms. Crestener.

"Um, Ms. Crestener, I don't feel so good... Can I go to the office?" I asked.

She looked up from the books she was shelving. "Mmmhmm." She said, then went back to her work.

I walked out into the hallway, heading no where in particular. I had Lunch next, so I would have to face Edward sooner or later. _And Alice_, I thought. _Ugh..._

Almost as if calling her name, Alice skidded out from one of the classrooms. She looked like she was headed toward the restrooms. I knew Alice better than this. As she walked by she smiled widely and said "_Rosalie Hale_." She then ran off somewhere.

She must've had a vision.

I smiled to myself, probally looking like a idiot. If Alice had come out of her way, smiling widely, and saying her name, it must've been good.

"What'cha smiling about?" Asked a angelic voice.

Rosalie.

**So how did you like this chapter? Should I post another tonight? Let me know. If I dont' post one tonight, don't expect anything from me until tomorrow night at the earliest. If I'm not on tomorrow night (I probally will be though) then don't expect anything until next week, okay? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I think this is going to be my last chapter for tonight. I want to thank sparkleyangel for her review- first reviewer! Whoohoo! Haha. Well, on with the story! Read and review! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own this! Haha.**

**Chapter 4**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

"What'cha smiling about?" I asked Emmett.

I couldn't belive he was standing here in the hallway. There was fifteen minutes left of class and I was going to the bathroom to re-do my hair and make-up before lunch.

"Uh, nothing." Emmett said quickley.

I decided to let out a side of me I didn't know I had before.

"You can tell me anything, _'babe'_." I said flirtasiously, my fingers curling around "babe"- I picked that up when he called me that earlier, well, _wrote_ me that earlier.

He tried not to smile.

"Picking up from me, I see." He said.

I bit my lip, fiddling with my elephant pendent. "Maybe." I said.

A little pixie-like girl with short, jaggy black hair came by then, and she was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Emmett!" She squeaked, jumping out in front of him. Girlfriend? I tried to hide the disapointment in my face.

"Oh! Hey! I'm Alice. I just transferred here. You know my brother Emmett, I'm taking it." She said. I gave a silent thanks to God when she mentioned that she was his sister.

I just nodded. "Uh, yeah."

I really hoped that she didn't see our little encounter- but I knew that she noticed me blushing. Bright red, I bet.

"Well, um, I gotta go. See ya!" I said, rushing down the hall. I reached the bathroom, reapplied my lipgloss and mascara, and brushed out my hair again.

Five minutes left of class.

I rushed back to my class, about thrity seconds before the bell rang. The teacher didn't notice.

It was lunch, so I shoved all my books in my locker and kept my tote with me.

I got my phone from my pocket and sent a message to Bella.

_where r ya?_

_xoxo_

I held my phone in my hand as I made my way past the mob of students, trying to get to the cafetria, and waiting for Bella's response.

_my class let out early. im sitting w/ edward && his family. the lunch line seems pretty long, but ill save a seat for u_

_bells_

My heart skipped a beat when she mentioned that she was sitting with Emmett's family. Which meant that I would be to.

I rushed to the cafeteria, shoving past people as I went.

Bella was right. There was a huge line, and I had to have lunch, but I wanted to sit down quickley.

As I waited in the ever slow moving line, getting food as I went, my phone viberated in my pocket.

I set my tray down and balanced it with my hip.

_One new message from Emmett_, the screen read.

_pretty long line, huh?_

I loved that he would text me, but I was just to nervous to respond. Instead, I responded to Bella's message.

_kk_

_xoxo_

I put my phone back in my pocket and waited in line.

I finally got out of line and had my food with me. I scanned the cafeteria, searching for Bella, okay, well, Emmett.

I spotted Bella's chocolate eyes when she caught mine. She was sitting next to Edward, who was next to a blonde guy, who was next to the short girl, Alice, a gap in the middle- guessing for me, and then- Emmett.

I tried to take my time over there, but I really wanted to sit down, to be with Emmett. _Gosh, I really was falling for him, and it's his first day here!_ I thought.

I sat down.

"Uh, hey." I said to everyone. I locked eyes with Bella, who kept eyeing me. I could see the smile playing across her lips.

I started eating my food, not well aware of what I got, and started to eat.

Everyone seemed to be in their own conversations. Edward and Bella- who I knew were falling for each other, Alice and the blonde guy, and then me and Emmett, silent.

Emmett broke the silence after a second or two.

"Did you get my message?" He asked. I knew he was referring to the one that he had sent when I was in line.

"No." I lied. The look he gave me told me that he knew I was lying.

_"Riiiiiight." _He said.

"Seriously."

He shook his head and laughed quietly, holding out his hand. I gave him a puzzled look. "Phone." He stated.

I shook my head. "No."

He smirked. "See? I told you that you were lying."

"No you didn't."

He gave me his dimpled grin. "C'mon, please? For me?" He asked.

"Why would I do anything for you?" I asked him, trying to hide my smile.

"Oh that does it." He said, getting up.

He stood above me and grabbed me by the wrists, lifting me up. He threw me over his shoulder potatoe-sack style and started carrying me out of the cafeteria.

"Put me down!" I laughed, hitting him in the back.

We were in the hallway by now.

"Not until I see your phone." He said.

"No. Never." I said.

"I guess that means you'll be like this forever." He said.

"Whatever." I said. I think I'd like it, I added silently.

I would've give him my phone, no matter what. I don't know why really... I guess I wanted attention from him.

"C'mon, just give me your damn phone." He said.

"If my phone is just a damn phone, then why do you want it?" I asked playfully.

"Ugh!" He laughed.

He held onto me with one arm and retrived my phone from my pocket.

He set me down and I attempted to get my phone back.

"See, you did open it!" He said. "So why didn't you respond?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders casually. "I dunno." I said.

He gave me a small smile just as the bell rang.

"Now my phone please?" I asked.

He tossed it in my direction and I caught it right before it hit the floor.

"I gotta go." I said. "Uh, later." I said, waving over my shoulder.

"Later, uh... Blondie." He said.

I stopped and turned around toward him.

"I'm kidding." He said. "Later." He said, and with that, he walked down the hallway to his next class.

I couldn't help it. I stood there smiling like a fool as students flooded the hallways.

I walked to the locker rooms to change for Gym. Bella came in just as I was brushing my hair into a ponytail.

She gave me a quick smile before she changed.

I was just reapplying my lip gloss when she slipped out to join me in front of the mirrors.

"Sooo...?" She asked smiling.

"What?" I asked, trying to hide my smile.

"What happened with you and Emmett?" She asked.

"Nothing!" I piped up quickley.

She looked at me. "Something happened." She said.

"No, Bells, nothing did happen." I told her.

We were early again, well, the coach went to get something so we just stayed in the locker rooms while Bella fixed her hair. I sat on the bathroom counter while I waited.

My phone viberated from my pocket. I was lucky to have shorts with pockets, I thought with a laugh.

_One new message from Emmett,_ the screen said.

I pressed open and glanced at Bella. "Who is it?" She asked. I shook my head. "No one." I said.

_wat class u hav?_

I quickley pressed reply.

_gym hbu_

_xoxo_

I slid my phone shut and waited for a response impaitently.

"Who was it?" Bella asked again.

"No one!" I said.

My phone viberated again.

_same here. coach clapp takes a while to get ready, huh? where r u tho, i dnt c u._

"Rosalie Lilian Hale!" Bella called. "Who are you texting?!"

_waiting for coach to cum in. ill b there in a sec tho. bellas yelling at me. lol._

_xoxo_

"None of yo business!" I said, snapping my fingers.

"Very mature Rose." She said.

"Right back at you." I said.

_now y would she yell at u?_

I hit reply as Bella reached over to steal my phone away from me.

_shes annoyed tht i wnt tell her who im txting.. haha. well ima get out of here b4 she can hurt me more..._

_xoxo_

I pressed send, slid my phone shut, shoved it in my pocket, and got out of the locker rooms before Bella had the chance to say anything.

I got into the Gym and looked around for Emmett. I saw him, but I decided against it, and laid back closer to the wall.

"Run laps outside!" Coach Clapp called.

We all headed outside and started to run. I tried to avoid Bella, so she wouldn't question me.

As I ran, Mike Newton caught up to me. "Hey Rosalie." He asked.

_"Hmm?" _I was surprised he was talking to me. Not a lot of people would, unless they were asking me out.

"I think Emmett likes you."

That stopped me in my tracks.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, he might've brought it up to me during one class..." He trailed off.

I noticed Emmett and he slowed next to Mike.

"What we talking about?" He asked.

I looked at Mike. He sauntered off.

"Nothing." I said.

"You must've been talking about something." He said.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know, maybe I just do."

"Jelous that he's talking to me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Okay, yeah."

"What? Are you saying you like me?"

He was about to awnswer when Coach Clapp came up to us. "Get running!" He called.

We ran, but we weren't aloud to run together after that.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class.

I decided to skip the last class and just head home, but Bella needed a ride. I wandered around the school, making sure I didn't get caught. Bella finally came out of her classroom.

I grabbed her hand. "C'mon." I said. "Let's go."

**So how did you like it? It took me a while to post, haha! My hand has a cramp now, but it's well worth it. :) Have a Happy Easter everyone! Review! With love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I decided to write another chapter before I go to church this morning. Ha! Happy Easter everyone! On with the story! Read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, because if I did, I wouldn't be here right now. At least I own this! Haha! **

**Chapter 5**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

Before Bella could say or do anything I drug her into the parking lot.

I unlocked the doors as fast as I can, threw my things in the back, and started the engine.

Bella reluctantly got in. "What's your problem?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing a little shopping, candy, and music won't fix." I said.

Bella sighed. "Alright then..."

I gave her a look. "Seriously." I said. "Now put some music on."

Bella fiddled with her iPod, looking for something.

"Waiting..." I said.

_Blah Blah Blah_ came on.

"Better." I said.

I drove onto the freeway, headed toward Port Angeles.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Shopping."

"Is your 'problem' really that big of a deal that you need to go shopping?" She said.

I banged my hand on the steering well.

"Yes!_ Yes,_ it is." I said, fuming.

"...Why?"

I glared at her. "_Please_?" She squeaked.

I sighed. "Fine." I said.

"Okay so...?"

"It's just. My first day we get back from break, it turns into a big deal. I run into this _monkey man_, who ends up being a self-"

"Emmett?" Bella asked.

Just hearing his name gave me butterflies, but I continued to glare.

"Yes, him."

Bella gave me a sly glance.

"Are sure you don't like him?"

I didn't answer.

"Hmmm?"

I pulled into the parking lot.

"C'mon, we're here." I said, dragging her into the mall.

I tried on endless amounts of clothes, trying to find nice ones.

I was usually like Bella, I didn't care how I really looked like.

That all changed within the span of one day.

Bella cringed anytime I would snap at her. I would just tell her that it's been a '_rough_' day and that after this I just need chocolate, then I should be fine.

_Right._

The it will happen again tomorrow.

_Ugh._

Leaving store after store, I looked to see if the candy store was still open. It was.

"I need chocolate, let's go." I said, dragging her inside and buying chocolate.

"Are you sure music, chocolate, and shopping is going to help?" She asked.

"Oh shuddup." I said as we got into the car.

The car ride was silent, excpet for the music. _Nice move, Bella,_ I thought.

We got home. Charlie wasn't home yet, so I threw the things I got in my closet and started to get dinner ready as fast as I can.

"Bella! Your the good cook around here! Come and help me!" I called.

She came down and started working on the pasta while I did the salad.

I cranked up my iPod so I wouldn't have to face Bella's discussioin again.

Charlie came home just as we were putting dinner on the table.

About fifteen minutes through, I haven't eaten much.

"Can I be exused?" I asked Charlie.

He gave me a weird look.

"Um, sure." He said.

I sprinted upstairs and locked my bedroom door behind me.

I sighed and grabbed my phone. No new messages.

I decided to take a shower first before I did anything.

After, I came back to my room and locked it again. I grabbed my phone from the dresser and hoped onto my bed.

One new message.

I clicked open to see who it was from.

It was probally Bella- she knew when I was in a mood like this it was better to text me then actually come into my room.

_hey_

It was from Emmett.

I took a deep breath before answering.

_oh its u_

_xoxo_

_Chat Invintation From Emmett: Accept | Decline_

I pressed Accept.

E- _"oh its u?" no hi?_

R- _hi_

_xoxo_

E- _ur in a mood_

R- _-_-_

_xoxo_

E- _ok watever. i saw u storm out of skool today. wats ur problem?_

R- _my problem? my problem is U_

E- _me?_

R- _yep_

_Group Chat Invintation From Bella: Accept | Decline_

R- _shit bella wants to join our little chat. l8rs_

I ignored the Group Chat Invintation and set my phone on my nightstand.

**i would make this chapter longer but i gtg. Happy Easter! review! love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, hey! I just got back from San Fransico where my aunt lives. Had a wonderfull Easter ;) I hope you all did too! I won't be able to post anything until next week starting tomorrow because I will be out of town. But I'll beg to bring my dad's laptop (I don't have my own D:) so I can add chapters in the car- the ride is five hours, not including traffic, rain, and stops. Well, on with the story. Read and review! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I sent a group chat invintation to Rosalie, since it said she was already chatting.

According to my phone she hasn't pressed anything yet.

After a few seconds it accepted me into the chat, but Rosalie's name wasn't there.

Instead it said "_Unknown_"- I didn't have the contact to whoever she was talking to.

_who's this?_

_bells_ I typed.

_emmett_

_im guessing this is bella?_

Emmett! _So that's who Rose was talking to, _I thought.

B- _yea. so yd she leave? bells_

E- _she said, and i quote "shit bella sent me a chat invintation. l8rs."_

B- _ohhh. huh :| bells_

E- _just go get her and ask_

B- _shes in a bitchy mood. its best for me not to. bells_

E- _right ok_

This was my chance.

B- _so wat were u 2 talking about? bells_

E- _nothing_

B- _seriously. bells_

E- _nothing!_

B- _gosh now ur sounding just like her b4 gym class! ugh! bells_

E- _haha_

B- _not funny. now what were u guys talking about? bells_

E- _chillax bella. it wasnt important._

B- _then y wnt u tell me? bells_

E- _fine fine. i asked wat her problem was and she said tht her problem was me. wat did i do to her???_

I smirked. _She likes you,_ I thought. I just didn't know if I had the gut to type it down and send it to him.

E- _hello?_

B- _sry im here. bells_

E- _so wat did i do?_

B- _idk.. bells_

E- _u kno_

B- _no i dnt! well, i dnt think i kno, cuz she wnt tell me. shes stubborn. bells_

E- _typical._

I laughed out loud to that. I heard a tap at my door.

B- _brb! i think it mite b rose! bells_

I opened the door, but it wasn't Rose, it was Charlie.

"Hey, Bells. I'm going to bed, and before you do, can you check on Rose? She won't open her door to me. Do you know what's bugging her?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. But I'll ask before I go to bed. Night, Dad." I said.

"G'night Bells." He said, kissing my head before heading toward his room.

I shut my door and grabbed my phone.

E- _kk_

B- _back. bells_

E- _and...?_

B- _it wasnt her, it was my dad. bells_

E- _oh._

I couldn't tell since he typed it, but did he seem... _Disapointed?_

Before I could send a response, I got another message.

E- _so u said u think u might kno?_

B- _well she wouldnt tell me, but i hav a guess.. bells_

E- _anddddd?_

B- _i shouldnt say it. bells_

E- _y?_

B- _... bells_

E- _dammit just tell me_

B- _no. bells_

E- _ur not as stubborn as rosalie r u?_

B- _mayb. bells_

E- _im telling edward_

He knew that would set me off, even though I just met him, I couldn't help but like Edward.

B-_ i think she likes u!!!!! bells_

I didn't get a response right away.

B- _r u there? bells_

E- _yea_

B- _well... i said it :'| bells_

E- _yea_

B- _um i gtg. i uh gotta go 2 bed. c ya tomoro. bells_

E- _bye_

I sat there in bed silently for a few minutes.

I couldn't belive that I told Emmett that.

But I was more than a hundred percent sure that it was true.

I crawled out of bed and headed toward Rosalie's room. It was a little after eleven-fifteen, so I knew she would be awake.

I knocked on her door quietly.

"Rosaile?" I whispered.

It was quiet for a minute, but then the door creaked open. I could here her music playing softly in the backround. Her laptop screen was opened up on her bed.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly.

"Um, Charlie wanted me to check in on you before I went to bed. Are you okay?" I asked.

She shrugged and gave me a so-so sign. "Okay, I guess." She said.

"'Kay. 'Night Rose." I said.

"Night." And with that, she shut her door.

I walked back to my room and crashed down on my bed. I layed there for a minute and listened to the rain. I could barely make out of Rosalie's music... Idina Menzel, I think. I drifted off to sleep eventually.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

I was checking my e-mail before I went to bed, my iPod sitting in it's dock, playing Idina Menzel's I Stand.

I started to sing along softly as I shut off my laptop. I listened closly, thinking about how true the song is.

_When you ask me, who I am:_  
_What is my vision? And do I have a plan?_  
_Where is my strength? Have I nothing to say?_  
_I hear the words in my head, but I push them away._

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,_  
_I live for the perfect day._  
_I love till it hurts like crazy,_  
_I hope for a hero to save me._  
_I stand for the strange and lonely,_  
_I believe there's a better place._  
_I don't know if the sky is heaven,_  
_But I pray anyway._

_And I don't know_  
_What tomorrow brings_  
_The road less traveled _  
_Will it set us free?_  
_Cause we are taking it slow,_  
_These tiny legacies._  
_I don't try and change the world;_  
_But what will you make of me?_

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,_  
_I live for the perfect day._  
_I love till it hurts like crazy,_  
_I hope for a hero to save me._  
_I stand for the strange and lonely,_  
_I believe there's a better place._  
_I don't know if the sky is heaven,_  
_But I pray anyway._

_With the slightest of breezes_  
_We fall just like leaves_  
_As the rain washes us from the ground_  
_We forget who we are_  
_We can't see in the dark_  
_And we quickly get lost in the crowd_

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,_  
_I live for the perfect day._  
_I love till it hurts like crazy,_  
_I hope for a hero to save me._  
_'Cause I stand for the power to change,_  
_I live for the perfect day._  
_I love till it hurts like crazy,_  
_I hope for a hero to save me._  
_I stand for the strange and lonely,_  
_I believe there's a better place._  
_I don't know if the sky is heaven,_  
_But I pray anyway. _

I shut off my iPod and fell into a deep sleep.

That is, for a while.

I woke up, screaming. I realized that it was just a dream, and I quieted my screams to a minimun. My hair was messy, and sweat clung to it. It had been years since I had this dream. Tears were silently streaming down my face as the dream came back to me.

_"Now little girl, your parents seem to be taking a long trip." The docter had told me._

_"What kind of trip?" I asked, my voice full of inocence. We had been at the hospital for the past twelve hours, and it was about one in the morning. I had no idea why we were here, and when I asked my Uncle Charlie, he said that my parents were here. He wouldn't tell me why, because to me, and to every little kid, the hospital was something bad._

_The docter put his arm on my shoulder. "A trip to heaven it seems." He had said._

_I opened my mouth to speak, but the docter knelt down beside me and cut me off._

_"You parents died, Rosalie." He had said._

The dream wrapped around me like a blanket. As much as I wanted it to be fake, it wasn't. The tears continued, and I couldn't sleep after that. I hadn't had a nightmare like that since I was around eight. I took a few deep breaths, but they didn't help.

I check my clock. 3:30 A.M., it read. I layed back down and tried to sleep, but it wouldn't help.

**So how did you like the chapter? Review. I'll add another in a little bit :) love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here comes another chapter. Read and review! Oh, and in one of the chapters, the chapter where Emmett choose a random book, "The Story Of The Trapp Family Singers", it's actually really good. Haha! I read it, because I'm a "theatre kid" and the musical, The Sound Of Music, is based off it. Lol. And here's a link to what she's wearing (you'll be able to tell which one I'm describing lol). .com/outfits_story/set?id=17534549 On with the story! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own this! Haha. :)**

**Chapter 7**

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

It was about three A.M. when Edward had enough of it.

"Would you shut up?!" He yelled.

I glanced at him from the couch. Edward sitting acroos from me. We were both doing what humans would call nothing.

But he was reading my thoughts.

"The what about you go through someone else's thoughts instead of mine?!" I shot back.

"Your pratically yelling them!" He shouted.

"Sorrio, Eddio." I said cheekily.

He glared.

I got up silently to take a shower.

Edward better keep my thoughts to himself, I thought angrily. What right does he have to see what I'm thinking? It mad me so mad!

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I got up the next morning at seven. I should've been up a long time ago, though.

My dream kept coming back to me, and I couldn't focus right.

I slunk downstairs to eat breakfast, but I didn't touch any of my food Bella cooked for me.

I went back upstairs to change.

I slipped on my stretchy purple tank, my gray American Eagle hoodie, and my Abbey Dawn sweats. I brushed my hair up into a high ponytail, and put on a little make-up. My dream kept bugging me, so I didn't have the energy to really do anything.

I went downstairs and slipped on my short bailey-button purple Ugg's. I grabbed my tote and keys and headed out the door silently.

Bella slipped into the car a few minutes later. "There you are." She said.

I was about to say something like "yeah, where else would I be?" But I didn't respond.

"Anything wrong?" Bella asked me as I pulled into the parking lot.

I shook my head and got out. I locked my doors and ran to my locker. Shoving what I didn't need and grabbing what I did need, I slammed it shut and headed toward Literature. I was fifteen minutes early. _Whatever,_ I thought.

Class went by slowly. Same for my next class, Music. I had it with Bella, but I was a soprano and she was an alto, so we weren't near each other. _Thankfully._

Math was next. I sat with Bella for this class. _Ugh._

"Really, what's wrong?" She kept asking me. I just ignored her and went on with my work.

I got to History, which I shared with Emmett. He was sitting next to Mike again, so I went to the back.

I got a text from him soon though.

_wats wrong?_

I didn't respond.

I got another message from him when I didn't respond.

_hello?_

Ignored it again.

_really. i kno u hav ur fone. wats wrong?_

I shut off my phone after that and sat silently, hoping class would end soon.

The bell rang, and I shot out of there like a bullet.

I ran to my locker, threw my things in, and ran to the library.

I was sitting silently, alone in the library when I heard someone walk in.

I didn't turn to look. But I should've.

"Now really, what's wrong?" Asked a silky voice.

Emmett.

I didn't acknoledge him.

He sat silently for a few minutes.

But I still wouldn't respond.

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

She wouldn't awnser me. _Why?_

Her scent was really strong, and I was very tempted. Her scent was a perfect mixture of, well, her. It suited Rosalie perfectly. It was one of the best I've smelled out of all my years.

It burned wildly in my throught as I spoke again.

"Rosalie?"

No awnser.

I reached over to touch her arm, but she pushed me away, flinching. She wasn't used to the coldness of me.

"We shouldn't be talking." She said coldly. "It only causes trouble." With that, she got up and left.

What did I do?

Later that evening while Edward was watching TV, I was re-thinking the scene that happened earlier.

"You didn't do anything." Edward said.

_Then what?_ I thought, knowing that he was reading my thoughts.

He shook his head. "Family. Just back off for a while." He said.

We did.

We didn't speak or interact with each other for two weeks.

The lust was so bad, though. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to stand it.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

Avoiding Emmett was hard. And it wasn't even his faulght. We just did. That's how it was.

One morning, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to talk to him so bad. I got dressed niceley for once- for the past two weeks I've been wearing things like sweats and hoodies.

I was going to talk to him. Tell him.

I stretched slowly and looked out my window. It was dark, and pouring.

Half an hour later, I examined my outfit in my full-length mirror.

My flowered dress, above the knee length, with black tights under and a black peacoat on top. My tall chestnut Ugg's were snug on my feet. I had curled my hair just so. My eyes were rimmed with black, and I had some lipgloss on. I was ready to talk to him.

For the past two weeks I hadn't really talked to anyone or eaten much. I ate a couple bites of food, and only talked to Bella when needed. She was worried. Everyone was.

"'Morning." Bella said. Recently I wouldn't have responded, but today I did.

"Hey." I said.

"You look good." She commented as she set waffles in front of me.

"Thanks." I said as I took a bite.

After breakfast, Bella got ready for school. I waited patiently.

"Um, Rose, Angela is taking me to school early. Project. Wanna come early?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. Thanks." I said.

"Okay. See you." She said, heading out the door.

"Later." I said.

I waited for about fifteen minutes longer and finally got into my car.

I hooked up my iPod and put it on shuffle.

_Maybe I need some rehab_  
_Or maybe just need some sleep_  
_I got a sick obsession_  
_I'm seeing it in my dreams_  
_I'm looking down every alley_  
_I'm making those desperate calls_  
_I'm staying up all night hoping_  
_Hitting my head against the wall_

_What you got boy is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_  
_I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_I said your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

_Won't listen to any advice_  
_Momma's telling me I should think twice_  
_But left to my own devices_  
_I'm addicted, it's a crisis_

_My friends think I've gone crazy_  
_My judgments getting kinda hazy_  
_My sneeze is gonna be affected_  
_If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead_

_What you got boy is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_  
_I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_I said your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

_I don't care what people say_  
_The rush is worth the price I pay_  
_I get so high when you're with me_  
_But crash and crave you when you leave_

_Hey, so I gotta question_  
_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_  
_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_  
_Is my love your drug?_  
_Your drug, uh your drug_  
_Uh your drug is my love, your drug_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_I said your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

_Hey... Hey... _  
_So?_  
_Your love your love your love your love, is my drug_  
_(Spoken) "I like your beard"_

It was exactly how I was feeling. Omigod, I can't belive I just thought that.

There was something about Emmett though. Something mysterious. He was like a drug to me.

When I got to school, I didn't see his car. Of course, I didn't know what car he had, so that kinda scewed up the purpose.

He wasn't in the hallway.

Or my first class with him.

Or at lunch. Only Alice and the other guy were at lunch today.

By then I knew that he wasn't here.

For the rest of the week he wasn't here. By the time Friday came, I was dying. And still, in the back of my head, I could hear Ke$ha: _"Your Love Is My Drug"._ Good God.

**How did you like it? Review. I don't know if I'll post anymore tonight, but I might. If I don't, dont' expect anything until next week. Love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter coming your way! I thank RJRRAA for always reviewing :) Read and review. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did, there would be a lot of changes. But at least I own this. Haha! :)**

**Chapter 8**

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

I couldn't stand it. Rosalie and I haven't talked to each other for two weeks straight, let alone interact. I had to talk to her.

But that all changed when Edward decided to go hunting this week.

Of course, I needed to, my eyes were a deep black- I didn't want to let myself slip. But still.

I also think that partially, Edward just wanted me to not talk to Rosalie. But he denies all knowledge of that.

Yeah, right.

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

After school on Friday, Charlie takes me and Bella to the local diner for dinner.

I'm settled in my seat next to Bella. Charlie was had just finished ordering when he turned and faced us.

"So how's the new semester treating you girls?" He asked. He noticed that I was 'recovering' and I was thankful that he didn't bring it up.

"Good." We said in unison.

"Good." He said. "Works been busy, that's why I'm gone early and home late. I wanted to take my favorite girls out for a special dinner treat." He said.

Bella and I rolled our eyes at each other, smiling. This was hardly a treat, Charlie loved it here.

"Something funny?" He asked.

We shook our heads as our food came.

Charlie got his usual, a burger.

I got the chicken, and Bella got a taco salad.

We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"I'll be out of towns for a few days." Charlie said, breaking the silence.

Bella looked up from her salad she was eating and I stopped dipping my fry in ketchup.

"What for?" Bella asked.

Charlie shrugged.

"Sue invited me to this thing up in Seattle for a few days. You girls good alone for about four or five days?" He asked.

We turned toward each other. Sue's husband, Charlie's friend, Henry, died of a heart attack four years ago. Sue started seeing Charlie more often, and they started dating. The thing is, Sue has two kids. A ninteen year old, Leah, and a fourteen year old, Seth. Seth was great, but Leah was a bit on the quiet side.

"How, serious, are you, with Sue?" Bella asked slowly.

Charlie shrugged. I gave Bella a look. If they got married, it would be four kids crowded in one house.

"But Seth needs to stay with you- Leah's checking out collage's that week, and she won't let a freshmen home alone like that. You know how they've been sneaking out lately and things." Charlie said.

We nodded. "Yeah."

"It's fine with me, Uncle Charlie, I love Seth, in a brothely way. I wouldn't mind." I said.

Bella nodded in agreement. "It would be nice for you to take a vacation for a while." She said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay then. It's settled. We're leaving Monday night, and Seth will come by after school." Charlie said, then continued eating.

Bella and I grinned.

I picked my fry up, which was soaked from sitting in ketchup for a few minutes. I picked it back out and continued to eat.

_Maybe this won't be so bad..._ I thought.

That night, Bella was in my room with me watching TV. We weren't really paying attention, we were talking.

"So we get to be home alone 'till Saturday night or Sunday afternoon, with you, me, and Seth. Fun!" Bella said.

I smiled. "Yeah! I could totally see it." I laughed. I really wouldn't mind having Seth as my brother.

Bella seemed to echo me. "I wouldn't mind having Seth as a brother." She said, turning toward me. "It would be nice." She said.

I nodded in agreement. "Hell, yeah." I said. "We just have to wait 'till Monday." I told her.

"Yup."

Around one-thirty A.M. Bella went to her room. I shut off my TV and went to sleep, not having a nightmare.

_Yay!_ Was my first thought when I woke up the next morning.

_Yay,_ becuase: it was Saturday. I didn't have a nightmare. And because of what was to come the following week- I hopefully would have the nerve to talk to Emmett, because he must be here by then, and because we got Seth for a week with no Charlie.

It was definitly something to look foward to.

It was about eight when I got up, so I decided to get dressed before I ate breakfast.

I turned my TV on to see what the weather would be like.

Clear today in Forks. Sunny.

In La Push it was about eight degrees. Nice and warm for once! Another yay!

I looked through my closet and got dressed.

I was wearing dark washed shorty-short jean shorts, a loose fitting purple tube top, black drop earrings, and a matching necklace and bracelet.

I ran downstairs, slipped on my black flip-flops and met Bella in the kitchen.

She was wearing the same kind of shorts as me, a midnight blue lacy tank top, black flats, and a chunky black bracelet.

_"Beach!"_ We cried at the same time.

We ate breakfast quickly, excited. I dragged her back upstairs to do her hair and make-up. It was natural and summery but really cute.

Her simple brunette hair was pulled back in a black headband, and her sunglassses sat ontop. My hair was straightend. We both looked pretty good.

Charlie was working today, so we wrote a note for him in case we weren't home when he got back.

**a bit shorter chapter. ha. oh well.**

**btw here r the links to their outfits (i ddnt make em, my friend did, i just found them randomly haha) b sure to take out the spaces!**

**Bella: ht tp://www .polyv /a my7773/s et?id= 10473781**

**Rosalie: http: // www. polyvore .com/ elaina/ set?id=1 0429583**

**review! w. love! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone! Okay, so it's been about a week since I've written. Sorry! I had a great break, on the bright side. I'll *try* to make this quick. I won't be able to post as much as usually because school starts Monday, sadly. My Polyvore account, where I keep a lot of my outfits for my story, is Dayyumyum. Read and review. Enjoy! :) By the way, since my links to the outfits for the beach aren't working, try this. Go to Polyvore, and look up _Tara_ okay? Beacause that is where I got the outfits from. Go to the third page at the bottom. Rosalie's outfit is called "Elaina" and Bella's is called "Amy7773". Thanks. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but if I did, I would be a very happy person right now. But at least I own this! Woo! :)**

**Chapter 9**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

In the end, our note read:

_Hey,_

_We are going to the beach. We are going to the one near Port Angeles. We decided not to go to La Push because we'll she the guys on Monday, anyway. We don't know what time we'll be home._

_Love,_

_Bella and Rosalie_

As Bella was finishing up the note, I ran upstairs and grabbed my pink hoodie with the word "Popular" on the lower back. I got it when I saw Wicked last year. One of the frickin' best musicals. _Ever._

I searched through Bella's closet too. I grabbed her red Stanford university hoodie and ran back downstairs.

"Ready?" I asked as I threw the hoodie towards her.

She grabbed it and said "yeah."

I grabbed my keys and purse as I walked out.

The sun was semi-warm on my face, for once.

I climbed in the car and Bella started some music.

_Starstruck_ came on.

We sang along for a minute or two as I drove.

"Hey, remember that day when I was pissed, and _Blah Blah Blah_ came on? I just wanted to tell you that the whole time you were talking all I hear you saying was blah blah blah." I said with a laugh.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Wow. Typical." She said.

I grinned and drove onto the freeway toward Port Angeles.

We chatted about what we were going to do. I was glad that Bella didn't bring anything up... Particually about what happened during the weeks at school.

It was about noon by the time we got there, the sun hot on our faces. We left our jackets in the car and headed toward a few resturants.

"Where should we go?" Bella asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Wherever you want." I told her.

_"Mimi's?" _She asked.

I smiled. "Sure."

After we ate, we headed out and walked toward the beach.

We looked in little stores, watched surfers get wiped out on their surf boards, ate ice cream, and went on the pier- just not toward the end, Bella was afraid it would collapse or something. That's so her.

It was evening, and it was getting darker... And colder. We walked back to the car to get our jackets. "Should we get going?" I asked unsurly. I didn't want to leave for some reason.

"Nah." Bella said. "I'm just going to check out those stores over there, okay? Just call." She said.

I nodded. "'Kay. Have fun. I'll be on my own, doing... Well, whatever." I laughed.

We waved and walked off toward our seperate diretions.

I didn't know where I was headed to exactly. I walked around, heading toward the pier.

I had a bad feeling about this.

Doing what my gut told me to, I headed back toward my car. I was just about to dial Bella's number when she called me.

"Hey." I said.

"Ready to go?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah. I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Meet me at the car."

"'Kay. Same here." She said and hung up.

Bella came by a few minutes later.

"Hola, amiga." I said as I started the car.

"Bad vibes." I said as Bella turned on the music again.

_"Serious shivers." _She said.

"Yup."

"I just... I felt like something was going to happen there after it became evening." Bella said.

"I know. I feel like something is _going_ to happen... For whatever reason." I said.

Bella gave me a weird look. "Strange." She said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

We sat in silence the rest of the ride home. Charlie wasn't home yet, but it was pratically nine. Bella took the note and threw it away while I checked the messages on the machine.

_Three missed calls._

The first one was Charlie. _"Hey Bells, Rose. I'll be home late, I have a search warrant. Love you girls."_

The second was from the _"Clearwater Resident". _"_Hey Rose! Hey Bella! It's Seth. I'll be over tomorrow with my things for the week so I don't have to lug them around school all day on _Monday, _okay? See you."_

The third one was one of those annoying messages trying to sell you things. _Ugh, _I thought as I hit delete.

I climbed upstairs and took a shower. After I crawled into bed. It was about one A.M. when I got a text.

_u up?_

_Bells_

It was from Bella.

_yea_

_xoxo_

_Chat Invintation From Bella. Accept | Decline_

I pressed accept and moved my position so I was curled up while texting.

B- _so today was fun. until this evening. Bells_

R- _i kno. xoxo_

B- _i wonder y... Bells_

R- _mm, probally cuz it was dark and things were just getting kindda... eh... creepy. xoxo_

B- _ur probally rite. Bells_

R- _yea. srry if i dnt respond. i mite fall asleep. haha. xoxo_

B- _its okay. same here. Bells._

R- _Haa. xoxo_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I wondered if Rose would fall asleep before I did.

_Haa. xoxo_

_:3_ Bells is how I responded.

She didn't respond after that. She must've fallen asleep.

_u up? Bells_

I sent that to Edward and took a deep breath. I will admit that I had the slightest bit of a crush, but that's not why I was talking- I was going to bring up Emmett and Rosalie. I needed to. I had to. Both Alice and Edward knew that too.

_Chat Invintation From Edward. Accept | Decline_

I pressed accept.

E- _yes. hey_

B- _hey. y werent u here last week? Bells_

E-_ camping trip w/ emmett._

B- _oh. cool. Bells_

E- _yeah, i guess._

B- _so, um... Bells_

E-_ let me guess. is this about rosalie?_

B- _errk, kinda. same goes for emmett. Bells_

E- _i know what u mean_

B- _yeah. its strange, the two of them. they used to act like they hated each other, then they wont talk. its obvious. Bells_

E- _its obvious theyre falling for each other?_

B- _Yes. and hard. Bells_

E- _ya. emmett denies it, but i dnt kno... haha ;)_

B- _im 99, well 100% sure that she likes him. Bells_

E- _she being rosalie, and him being emmett, then same here, except vice versa_

B- _haha. hey im off to bed. lets just pretend tht we ddnt hav this convo on monday, kay? gnite. Bells_

E- _yeah. gnite bella_

I was happy I had that conversation with Edward. We both knew that they liked each other. I_ wonder if they know that too..._

_Probally._

I smiled, shut off my phone, rolled over, and went to bed.

**A tad shorter. Hope you liked it. I'll try to add more soon. Review. Give me ideas! Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! For a while I might not b able to upload as much! Verrrry busy. oh well. on wit the story! read and review! Go to my polyvore, Dayyumyum, and look for Rosalie's pajama outfit (it says its under Renesmee, cuz it was for a diff thing lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Maybe I'll make a few phone calls and try to buy it off Stephenie, but I higly doubt that'll work. Lol. At least I own this! :)**

**Chapter 10**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of rain. _Typical._

I climbed out of bed and slipped on my tall black Ugg's.

I then walked over to my dresser, swiped on some of my Victoria's secret swirl gloss, and the body spray that came with it. After I founnd the golden body glitter that came with it.

_Oh, whatever, just go for it,_ I thought.

I checked myself out in the mirror. _Not bad_, I thought.

My hair had seemed to curl a bit during the night, even though it was straightened._ Huh._

As I headed down the stairs I could smell chocolate-chip pancakes, and the sound of whip cream from the can being sprayed out. I could also hear voices.

Someones over.

_I'm lucky I took the time to look nice this morning_, I thought.

As I walked into the kitchen, I sighed in relif.

Bella and Seth.

_Phew._

Bella was at the stove cooking, while Seth was at the table, spraying whipped cream from the can into his mouth.

"Hey Rose!" Seth exclaimed. He jumped up from his seat, dropping the can on the floor. His mouth had whip cream on it still. He came to give me a quick hug and his famous, happy and goofy smile.

"Seth!" I said, hugging him. "Your here early." I said, grabbing a plate of pancakes from the counter.

"Eh." He laughed.

"I don't mind, I was just saying." I said.

"Haa." He sputtered, pancake in his mouth.

"Swallow." I ordered.

"Sorry." He grinned.

Bella sat down with us and we started talking.

"So we get you for the whole week. How do you feel about that?" Bella asked.

Seth shrugged and smiled. "I don't mind. You guys are fun." He said.

We laughed. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem. So, how serious do you think Sue and Charlie are?" He asked. It was strange, we all called our parents by their first names, that is, when they aren't around. _Huh._

"I don't know. What if they get married?" I asked.

Bella almost choked on her food. _"Woah."_ She said. "I would think,_ wow_." She laughed.

"Me too." Seth and I said in unison.

"So... Um, I don't know if you feel comfortable with me bringing it up, but, Charlie says you and Leah have been sneaking out late a lot... Why is that?" Bella asked.

Seth looked unsure.

"Just hanging out with friends." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"Well, we're glad your staying with us for the week." I said, trying to break the awkwardness.

After we ate breakfast I showed Seth upstairs to one of the guest rooms where he would stay.

"Okay, this is good. Thanks, Rose." He said.

"No problem."

"Well, I better get going." Seth said. "I'm meeting Jacob, Quil, and a few other guys in a little bit." He said.

"'Kay. Later, Seth." I said.

"See ya Monday! Bye Rose." He said, heading out the door. "Bye, Bella!" He called.

"Bye!"

After Seth left I decided to get dressed.

I slipped on a long sleeved green shirt, that was a little low cut, and my faded blue skinny jeans.

I straigtened my hair just a little, put on a little make up, and slipped on my long, golden heart necklace.

I went downstairs and put on my short, sand colored Ugg's just as Bella came downstairs.

"Hey, umm, I'm going to hang out with Alice... Wanna come?" She asked. I bit my lip. "Nah." I said.

"Okay..."

**hey every1. srry the chapter is super short! sorry again! hah! ill try to add more later, and if not, tomoro :) review! w/ luv!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone! Hope your enjoying the story! I'm busy, so I don't know if I will be able to post tomorrow! Thanks! Read and review! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: "So can I own Twilight?" "No." "Why not?" "Because it's mine." "So?" "So, no. It's mine." "Please?" "No." "Pretty please with the Cullens on top?" "Fine." "Really?" "No."**

**Chapter 11**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

Bella was hanging out with Alice.

Alice _Cullen._

I think I'm going to faint.

Thankfully, Bella had just left, so she didn't see my little moment.

Thank God for that.

I walked upstairs slowly, grabbed my iPod and phone, and walked back downstairs.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do but I just got in my car and started to drive around town.

I drove by the local coffee shop, and since there was nothing else to do, I just went and got a coffee. How exciting.

I drove out, coffee in hand, being aimlessly bored.

Maybe I should have gone with Bella...

_No, no. Don't think that. That's crazy, _I told myself.

I drove home, since there wasn't really anything to do. I threw away my coffee, grabbed my white Hollister hoodie, and headed back outside.

It wasn't raining- yet. It was just dark and cloudy. At three in the afternoon.

I cranked up my iPod and hit "Play."

_One Short Day_, from _Wicked_ came on.

I laughed to myself- I was heading toward the forest to take a walk, for whatever reason, and it was always just green green green. A "emerald" city of it's own.

I slipped my phone in my back pocket, and headed off on the trail.

I walked for a while, just following the path. But when I heard a growl, I stopped imeditely in my tracks.

I turned off my iPod, put it in my pocket, and stayed silent.

I must've been pretty far out into the forest, because the path was barely visible now.

I listened harder, to see if I heard the sound again.

Another growl, then a snap. Then a screeching sound that seemed to be some animal in pain.

And after that it was silent.i

Silent.

And that's it.

My heart was racing. I didn't want to run- what if whatever just killed that animal heard me, and ran after me? What would I do? I would die.

But either way, I bet that whatever it was out there could hear my heart- it was pratically pumping outside of my chest.

I was shaking, I was so scared.

I heard rustling then. It was moving closer.

"H-hello?" I whispered. No answer.

My phone viberated in my back pocket. _Shit!_

I quietly slipped it out. It was already six o' clock.

_rose, where r u????!!!! ur lucky charlie isnt here yet! cum home, and again- where are u?!?_

_bells_

I had completly lost track of time. Taking a risk, I quickley hit reply.

_taking a walk. ill b home soon, okay? im leaving now. see ya in a while. xoxo_

I slipped my phone back in my pocket when the sound of something snapping again came, closer by again.

I took a deep breath and ran for it.

I followed the path, which was starting to get more clear.

I could hear my heart thumping as my feet pounded on the ground.

Twigs bellow me broke, I tripped a few times from being so scared and running fast.

It must've taken me about fifteen minutes to get back, when it to three hours to get there.

Of course, on the way there I wasn't planning on running into something that may possibly kill me! I thought.

I got to the house, sweating. As I bounded up the steps to the porch, it started to pour.

_Right on time_, I thought.

Bella opened the door before I could myself.

"Rose, there you are." She sighed.

"Sorry. I was taking a walk." I said, partially lying.

I walked into the kitchen, where Bella was making dinner.

"So did you have fun with Alice?" I cringed, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah." She said. "We hung out at the mall first, which usually isn't my idea of fun, but after we hang out at her house. It's huge- like a mansion!" She exclaimed.

"Cool." I said as she placed a plate of meatloaf in front of me. She sat down at her place at the table and started to eat as well.

"So, Charlie's working late. I'm guessing it's 'cause he'll be gone for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay." I said, getting up and putting away my dishes.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said, heading upstairs.

I took a shower and changed.

I walked downstairs to see what Bella was up to.

She was popping in a movie in the DVD Player. "What we watching?" I asked.

"Does _The Hangover _work?" She asked, heading to the kitchen to get popcorn and drinks.

"Hell yeah." I said, plopping down on the couch.

We watched and when the movie was over, we headed upstairs.

It was around midnight, and Charlie called during the movie saying not to expect him 'till around one A.M., which ment that we wouldn't see him until he got back on his trip.

I crawled into bed, awaiting the next day. I fell asleep quickly, thankfully.

**okay, imma add a new chapter soon! srry its short! lol. review! btw everyone, my account on polyvore (Dayyumyum) is updated, so like all of my things are deleted. Ill try to add them back, but if i cant, just tell me and ill update them again. thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey everyone! quick one here- read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stehenie Meyer, which means I don't own Twilight. At least I own this! :D**

**Chapter 12**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I groaned as my alarm clock went off, but then grinned to myself like a fool.

It was school today. And I knew why I was happy. I guess I didn't like to admit it though.

I hoped out of bed and looked through my closet.

I went for something cute and simple: torn, faded skinny jeans, a long-sleeved white shirt, and my blue converse. I straightened my hair, and lined my eyes with black, put on some lip gloss, and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." I replied, eating quickley.

Bella looked at me weird. I shrugged.

I ran back upstairs and grabbed my blue hoodie that had a _"peace"_ sign, a _"&"_ sign, and the word _"quiet"_ in yellow writing.

I quickley put on a couple rings then ran back downstairs.

Bella came down a few minutes later.

"Your in a hurry." She commented.

"Huh." I said, trying to sound nonchanlant.

I got into my car and drove quickley to school, well, tried- a fresh layer of snow had came by last night. _Ugh._

I parked and got out quickley.

"'See ya later Bella!" I said, rushing off just as Alice- Alice _Cullen-_ had called to Bella _"Hey! Bella! Over here!"_

At least she got rid of Bella, I thought.

Now I have to talk to Emmett. _Now._

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

We finally got to school. I've been waiting forever.

Alice rushed over to Bella, Jasper in tow, and Edward and I were laying back.

"Dude, you like her. Why don't you go with Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

He glared. "Ha ha ha." He said coldy.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged it off. "Later bro." I said, heading toward the main building where I knew she was.

Now I have to talk to Rosalie. _Now._

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I walked around in the hallways, which weren't very crowded for some reason, heading toward my locker... Well, hoping that I'll catch sight off Emmett first, of course.

I was putting my stuff away when I felt a cold hand brush past my arm. I flinched.

I looked up and saw Emmett Cullen staring down at me.

I lost my breath. _He's here,_ I thought.

"Hey." He said.

"Uh, h-hey." I stuttered breathlessly.

"Sorry about the other day." We said quickley at the same time. Well, a few weeks ago.

We stayed quiet for a minute, and I fiddled with my locker and shut it.

"So um, where were you last week?" I asked.

"Hiking." He replied.

"Oh... Cool."

I looked into his eyes, which were a deep gold. They were lighter the last time I saw them.

"Yeah, I guess." He said. "I would've said sorry earlier but, you know..." He trailed off.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay, so, um... We good?" He asked sheepishly.

I nodded, my face probally bright red.

The early bell rang. We had about ten minutes left.

"Oh, crap!" I exclaimed. "My books. Ugh!" I said, opening my locker again. Emmett chuckled.

I got the things I needed from my locker and slammed it shut.

"Um, I can walk you to your class... It's on the way to mine... If you want." He said shyly.

"Oh! Sure." I said quickley.

We walked in silence. I had brought all my books and things that I needed until lunch, and they were heavy, and I tripped.

Emmett grabbed me by the arm with his ice cold hand before I could fall.

Royce King, a guy in my class who had been out to get me since we met was leaning against his locker and saw what happened.

He sneered. "A little top heavy, are we?" He smirked.

I glared and Emmett's hands clenched up.

I rushed to my classroom quickley. "Uh, thanks." I said.

"No problem. Um, sorry about the whole Royce things." He said.

I shrugged. "He's been out to get me." I said.

"Why's tha-" He was cut off by the bell.

"Gotta go. Bye!" I squeaked.

I ran into my homeroom class and sat down.

The late bell rang and morning announcements started.

I didn't really matter what we did during Homeroom. There was really no point to it. Freetime, I guess.

My phone viberated.

_reason i luv homeroom! Chat Invintation From Emmett. Accept | Decline_

I pressed accept quickley.

E- _the thing about homeroom is, we can do whatever we want_

R- _yepperz. xoxo_

E- _hi btw_

R- _haha hi. xoxo_

E- _so, um, y's royce out to get u? u dnt hav to tell me if u dnt want_

R- _no no its okay. xoxo_

E- _*waiting*_

R- _i met him as a freshmen, and he asked me out the day we met. i said no. he got pissed and asked y. i ignored him. he keeps saying tht he needs//wants me. hes been out to get me _since.... _xoxo_

E- _Oh._

R- _yeah. xox_

Just then, Lauren Mallory and Victoria Hoffman, also known as _"Queen Bitches"_ to Bella and I, came up to me.

"Who ya texting?" Lauren asked. She and Victoria both knew, well, everyone knew, that I didn't text a lot of people.

"Emmett." I said quietly.

"Emmett Cullen?" Victoria sneered. "The new, buff guy? The one who's adopted with the weird family? He's actually texting you? What the hell's wrong with him?!"

I glared and looked down at my phone.

Two new chat messages.

E- _so wassup (and dnt say skool lol)_

E- _hello?_

I quickley typed up a reply.

R- _oh. srry. xoxo._

E- _s'okay. y wouldnt u respond?_

"Um, _hello_?" Lauren said. "Stop pretending like your texting Emmett Cullen. He would never go out with you, let alone text you! We all know that we get him!" She added.

I glared again.

R- _Lauren & Victoria. the reason i ddnt respond. xoxo_

E- _the ugly blond and redhead? the ones who think their kewl?_

R- _thts them. xoxo_

E- _im srry :(_

R- _ah, its okay. they're just annoying. xoxo_

E-_ how?_

"HELLO?!" Lauren snapped.

R- _being b!+ch3$ & dnt belive tht im txting u_

E- _wtf?_

R- _i quote "who r u txting?" "emmett" "emmett cullen? he would NEVER txt u" xoxo_

E- _:/_

R- _emmett, its okay, im used to it_

E- _no its not okay, there fuckin' bitches. ill get to them._

"Okay, if your texting Emmett Cullen lemme see then." Victoria said.

I gripped my phone tightly and held it up to them.

To Emmett's most recent chat message.

_E- wtf?_

_R- i quote "who r u txting?" "emmett" "emmett cullen? he would NEVER txt u"_

_E- :/_

_R- emmett, its okay, im used to it_

_E- no its not okay, there fuckin' bitches. ill get to them._

"WHAT?" They gasped at the same time.

Victoria chuckled then. "Hah, yeah right. She probally faked the messages." She said.

"I didn't." I muttered.

"Yeah, right." She said.

"Okay, you'll see." I said.

"Whatever...." They laughed and stalked off.

By then class was over.

The bell rang and I rushed out, fuming.

I ran straight into Emmett's ice cold and hard chest by accident. He had been outside the classroom. Waiting for me.

"Hey." He said. "Where the hell are they?" He fumed.

I looked up, glaring, not at him, but at Lauren and Victoria, who were heading away.

He glanced over at them.

"C'mon." He said, pulling my arm and headed toward them.

He grabbed Lauren square by the shoulder and turned her around. Victoria flashed around too.

"Oh! _Heyyyyyyyy_ Emmett!" She flirted, still surprised.

"Shut up." He said through clenced teeth. He look terrifying.

He was still gripping my arm and his fists were paler than his skin.

"What did you say to her?" He snapped.

They looked frightened.

"Nothing!" They said in unison.

"Rose?" He asked.

I didn't move.

"Rosalie?" He asked again.

"Not speaking, huh?" Victorina sneered.

Emmett's head jerked up. He started inching toward her.

I grabbed Emmett's arm.

"Don't." I said.

He stopped.

"Don't bug her again or I really will get you." He growled.

The two girls ran off.

"You didn't have to do that. Really." I said.

"I did though." He smiled.

The bell rang then.

"Gotta go. Later!" I said, my face read and my heart pumping.

I got to Math, breathless.

I took my seat next to Bella silently.

She didn't seem to notice me, she was in deep conversation with Edward.

"Texting Emmett earlier I heard." Edward said.

"Hello to you too." I said.

"Hi." He chuckled.

"Oh! Hey Rose!" Bella exclaimed, finally noticing me.

I laughed. "Hey."

"So you were texting Emmett? _Oooo_!" She teased.

I glared at her and hit her.

Class started then, and we were working in groups. _Again._

I got up to sharpen my pencil.

I heard what Bella was saying.

_"So, she was texting Emmett. Hmm." She said._

_"He's obssesed about her." He said._

_She giggled. "I swear, she's frickin in love with him."_

_"Agreed." Edward said. "Like we were saying the other night."_

Bella glanced around and I shifted my focus back to the sharpener, still listening.

_"Yeah. They need to ask each other out." She said._

Edward looked unsure.

I decided to sit back down.

Edward laughed at me. "Can you make that thing any sharper?"

"Oh, shut up." I said.

Finally class ended and I head toward History. I sat in my usual spot in the back while Emmett sat next to Mike.

_Unfortnantly._

_Chat Invintation From Emmett. Accept | Decline_

I pressed Accept.

E- _should i talk enough so i could sit nxt to u?_

R- _ur gunna ruin ur grades if u always do tht. xoxo_

E- _screw the grades_

I sighed quietly.

I saw Emmett smirk.

He started talking to Mike about whatever.

"Mr. Cullen." Mr. Anello called. "Move back next to Rosalie." He said, then went back to _"grading papers"._

Emmett stood up and grinned as he headed toward me.

"Score." He whispered.

I tried to hide my smile and roll my eyes.

"C'mon, you know you want me to sit here." He said.

"Emmett? What was that? Would you like to share it with the class?" Mr. Anello asked.

Emmett shook his head. "No. Sorry, sir."

Mr. Anello made a gruff sound and went back to his work.

"Smooth." I muttered.

"I know I am, huh?" He said.

I rolled my eyes again.

Class ended and I went to my other classes, which were a blur.

**k i gtg. dnt expect anything till thursday or so! hope u liked it! i would luv to add another but its 9:23PM here on a skool nite and my dad is all "get off the computar" lol. just b lucky tht i can post now cuz if my mom was home (visting family, i couldnt cum cuz of skool D:) i wouldnt b posting this. i really like wats happening rite now so ill try to rite up a few things and post them asap. review! w/ love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey everyone! okay, read, review, and enjoy! btw my polyvre account is not "Dayyumyum" its "Daeyumyum" now. just a small change w/ lettering. lol. :) this chap mite take a while to put up cuz my stupid bro is being annoying..... and he just hit my rats cage. ugh. ok, forget about it now! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Wahh! Oh well, I own this. Yahoo! :D**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

It was finally time for lunch. _Thankfully._ As I rushed to my locker to put away a few things, _he_ was there.

Waiting for me!

_Ahhh!_ I thought in delight.

_Gosh, I'm such a fool,_ I added as a after thought.

"Oh, um, hey." I said quickley.

He chuckled quietly, noticing my shyness. "Hey."

I put my things away and grabbed my wallet.

"You heading to lunch?" I asked. _Well, no duh, Rose,_ I thought.

"Yeah." He chuckled again._ I was on a roll, wasn't I? Ugh._

He walked with me to lunch.

I recived stares from people, smirks from Royce and his friends, and glares from Lauren, Victoria, and their little posse.

I headed in line, while Emmett went toward the tables.

"Not eating?" I asked.

He turned around.

"Nah." He said.

Weird. I haven't seen him eating anything before. Ever.

I chose my meal quickley, just grabbing a salad, water bottle, and a bag of chips.

I went to sit down, but the others weren't there.

I noticed Bella and Edward further away at a different table, and Alice and the blonde dude- I still didn't know his name! Ugh!- weren't there.

"Where's Alice and...?" I asked, waiting for a name.

"Jasper." Emmett said. "They're, uh, sick." He said.

"Oh." I said, taking a bite of salad.

It was a strange type of silent for a minute.

"So, uh, what's new?" Emmett asked, trying to bring up a conversation.

"Not much... Charlie's away for the week with his girlfriend, so Bella and I get the house to ourselves with her son, Seth." I said.

"Seth Clearwater?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh..." He trailed off, a strange look on his face.

Was there something about Seth that made Emmett upset? I didn't take my chances with it, though.

"You?"

He shrugged, not looking very comfortable with this conversation. "Not much. Carlisle- my dad- is always busy now, so we don't see him much. But that's about it." He said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

The bell rang and I was gratefull that the akward conversation would end.

I got up and headed toward the locker rooms to change.

Bella was silent while we changed- I guess she didn't want the whole conversation about you-know-what to come up.

We walked out into the gym together and met up with Edward and Emmett. Of course.

We talked for a few minutes while we waited for Coach Clapp to get here- he was always running late- when Royce, his friend James, came up to us, followed by the "Queen Bitches."

"So I heard that there's some party Sunday night." Victoria said.

"Yeah." Replied James. "We know you Cullens are new and all, and we wanted to know if you're coming. Bella, be a good little cheif's daughter and stay home. And you..." He said, turning towards me. "We know your such a downer and things, but you never go anywhere and stuff. You come to." He said.

"No." Edward, Emmett, and Bella said in unison.

I glared at James, Royce, Victoria, and Lauren. I was sick of them.

"Sure. I'll be glad to go." I said.

"Great." Royce smirked. "Nine o'clock. We'll have someone pick you up. See you then." And with that they walked off.

"What the heck?" Bella whispered angrily. "What do you think your doing?!"

"Bells, I'm sick of them." I pleaded. "I just need to prove to them that I'm not what they think they are." I noticed that Edward and Emmett sauntered off, giving us time to talk.

Bella looked at the ground, shaking her head. "I don't know..."

I put my hands on Bella's shoulders.

"Trust me, Bella. I can do this. I'll be fine."

Before she could say anything else, Coach Clapp came in.

"Okay we're playing some basketball today so let's pick teams."

The rest of the day went slowly after that.

Bella didn't say anything about Sunday on the way home. She knew that I had made up my mind._ Good._

**kay this chp is a bit shorter. ill make sum more later, but imma go make a set on polyvore now. haha. hang out wit friends. gawd, i cnt wait till summer! haha. review! w/ love!**


	14. Chapter 14

**heyy! i mite not b able to post a lot, supppper busy! but ill try the best i can! btw i need more reviewers, i hav plenty of readers, not enough reviewers. lol. i thank RJRRAA (im not sure if tht rite.... i cnt remeber.... lol, but u kno who u are!!) for leaving a review for *every* chapter! read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: "Can I have Twilight now?" "Uh, no." "Why not?" "It's mine. I already told you that!" "So, who cares if it's yours? Let me have it!" "No, sorry." "Okay, can I borrow it?" "Sure!" "Really?" "Nope."**

**Chapter 14**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I pulled into the driveway and got out of my car.

I unlocked the door swiftly, throwing my things inside the hall, not bothering to pick them up and put them in my room. I was going to take full advantage of the week without Charlie.

"Rose, we have to at least keep the house looking semi-decent!" Bella complained.

_"Ughhhhhhh."_ I groaned as I grabbed my bag again and drug it up the stairs behind me.

I went into my room, shut the door, threw my bag on the floor, and loaded up my laptop.

I put my iPod in it's dock and hit play.

_Love Story,_ by one of my favorite singers, Taylor Swift, came on.

I put my laptop on the bed and sang along as it loaded up.

_"It's a love story, baby, just say yes."_

My laptop finally loaded up and I started to check my e-mail.

Ad's, school stuff, Twitter, other stuff.

I was just hitting delete when a IM came up.

It was Alice.

_hi rose!_

I haven't really talked to her much, so I decided to talk.

_hey_

_Wait, how'd she get my e-mail?_ I thought.

_how'd u get my e-mail?_ I typed just as she asked, _wassup?!_

_bella gave it to me. is that okay?_

_oh yeah, i dnt mind :) nm is going on, just waiting for my friend to get over_

_whos ur friend?_

_seth clearwater. charlie is dating his mom..._

_oh_

_is there something i need to know about seth?_

_not tht i know of. i gtg, im going on a shopping trip w/ esme. bye bye! ;)_

_okay bye_

_Alice Cullen is offline._

There was something that the Cullens didn't like about Seth, even though they just moved here. Family connections? Fight? I didn't know, but I was going to find out. _Soon._

Just as I was about to sign off, I got another IM. This time it was from Emmett.

_He probally got it from Alice,_ I thought. _Yeah!_

_heya_

_heyy_

_were u just talking to alice?_

_yea_

_k. wassup?_

_nada_

_same here. what r u doing tomoro nite?_

What was I doing tomorrow night? Was he asking me out? _Eek! _I thought.

_um, idk._

_oh ok. alice told me to ask if u wanted to cum over and watch "Glee" w/ her. lol._

_ill c if im busy, ok?_

_okay_

The doorbell rang then.

_gtg! byeas!_

_bye rosalie_

I signed off quickley and ran downstairs to greet Seth.

"Seth!" I cried, jumping into his arms, being twirled around. It was as if I hadn't seen him yesterday.

"Hey Rose!" He said.

"Dinner's ready guys!" Bella called from kitchen.

"Let's go." I said.

We were all sitting at the table in front of baked potatoes and chicken.

"So how was school?" Bella asked us.

I shrugged. "I saw you there." I chuckled.

"Not much." Replied Seth. "Same old, same old." He said.

"As usual." I added.

"Yeah." He laughed.

"So, Bella, Alice wants to know if we want to go over tomorrow and watch Glee. Want to?" I asked.

"Sure! I _love_ Glee!" She said.

"Who doesn't?" Seth chortled. "Alice who?" He added.

"Our friend. Alice Cullen." Bella said.

"Alice... Cullen?" Seth asked.

We nodded in unison.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Okay." He added after moment.

"....Is there, something... You guys, um, have against, each other?" I asked slowly and cautiously.

Seth shook his head.

"No..." He said.

"Um, okay. Well then! What should we do tonight?" Bella asked, trying to clear the air.

We shrugged.

"I guess we could watch a movie or something." She said.

"Something being pranks?" Seth asked, perking up a bit.

"We should save that for Friday. Friday's are the best day to do pranks." I said.

"Okay, then a movie it is!" Bella said. "Which one?" She asked.

"Zombieland." Seth said.

Bella looked at me and I shrugged. "He's the guest." I said.

"Zombieland it is!" Bella said, getting up to do dishes. Seth headed into the other room to start the movie and I started making popcorn.

As the popping began and Seth was out of earshot, that's when Bella spoke.

"Does Seth not like the Cullens?" She asked.

"I guess. I was talking to Alice and she was weird when I brought him up too." I said, not mentioning that I had also talked to Emmett about this.

"Huh. Weird." She mused.

I nodded. "Yeah. Very." I said as I got the popcorn out and headed toward the living room with Bella close behind, her hands full with soda.

We watched the movie and I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, the wall clock said it was three A.M., and the rain was pouring and the wind was thumping on the windows loudly. Bella was gone- she must've went up to her room- and Seth was on the couch with me, his legs stretched out on me.

I quickely squirmed my legs out with much difficutly, and headed upstairs quietly and quickly.... The house seemed strangly eerie tonight.

I walked into my bedroom, and heard something move.

_Oh God._

I jumped into bed, not caring about that I was still wearing my clothes, and squeezed my eyes shut tight, like a little kid in a horror movie, hoping it was all a dream.

I must've drifted off at some point, because my alarm went off.

Six A.M. Ugggghhhh, too early, I thought.

I got up and stretched. _Ahhh._

I hoped in the shower, hoping that Seth hadn't used up all the hot water already- I was pretty sure he already left since he had to go back to La Push for school.

The water was still hot. _Good._

After getting out of the shower, smelling nice thanks to my Philosophy Coconut Frosting shower gel, I wrapped myself in a towel and went back to my room looking for something to wear.

I settled on my American Eagle sweats in "Dusty Aqua", my light blue bailey button Ugg's, and my VS Pink jacket. I put on some make-up and brushed out my hair, letting my hair fall in natural waves.

I ran downstairs quickley, not realizing I had spent most of my morning getting ready. I grabbed a gronola bar on the way out the door.

Bella was already in the car, waiting for me.

"Hey, sleepy head." She said.

"Hey. Sorry I took so long." I said.

"It's okay. So we're going to Alice's tonight, right?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah."

I pulled into the parking lot between Edward's volvo and Angela's saturn.

I climbed out of the car and a pair of eyes that I have been looking for right away caught mine.

**k howd u like it? ill try to make another chapter tonight! btw here is the link to rosalies outfit! (be sure to take out the spaces!) http ://w ww.p olyv ore .com /lov e_ear th/s et?id=1 76405 49**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey everyone! idk how much ill b able to post today, but this mite b a quick chapter because i have to sing for my chorus stuff. haha. really tired. got up early for it :/ its supposed to be the weekend where i sleep, go on here, and hang wit friends! lol. read and review! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: "Someday Twilight will be mine! Mwahahahaha!" "Um, no, it won't." "Darn it!"**

**Chapter 15**

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

I noticed that Rosalie was here- not because of her sweet scent that I would be able to smell for miles, but because her family is the only other family that have nicer cars.

Her red BMW pulled into a space between Edward's volvo and Angela's saturn.

I was hoping she would lock eyes with me. Even just for a second.

As she stepped out, looking as beatiful as ever in a hoodie, sweats, and Ugg's, she seemed to look around for a second.

She looked my way, and locked eyes with me. She seemed to perk up a bit when she saw me.

Edward grabbed my arm and was dragging me into the school building.

He pulled me around the corner where not a lot of students were and talked to me in a low, growling voice- no one else would be able to hear it except us.

"Emmett, listen to me. You need to stop hanging around her before things go any further. We don't want to expose ourselves." He growled.

I glared at him. "Loner." I muttered and turned around, heading the opposite direction.

Of course, we all knew that this was big danger toward us. It was obvious. But with Alice's current visions, she didn't care. I didn't either.

Only Edward.

And he better not ruin this for me.

I caught Rosalie at her locker, her scent- which was mixed with what smelled like coconut- putting her things away.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh!" She said, her heading shooting up from he locker. "Um, hey." She stuttered.

_Nervous, are we?_ I thought.

"So are you coming to watch that Glee or whatever it's called so tonight?" I asked. "With Alice?" I added.

She nodded. "Yeah. Bella too."

"Okay. Cool." I was about to ask what time, but I decided that would be pushing it._ Sadly._

The bell rang then, and Rosalie slammed her locker shut. "Um, I guess I'll see you later." She said, heading off. "Bye." She said quickley, waving to me over her shoulder.

"Wow, she really _is_ falling for you!" A voice squeaked from behind me.

_Alice._

I decided to ignore her and I headed off toward my homeroom room.

_"You know it's true! I'm surprised you didn't faint!"_ She yelled after me. _"Bye big brother!" _She squeaked, running down the hallway in the opposite direction.

She loves to embrass me, doesn't she? _Ugh._ Little sisters...

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

Homeroom. Over and done with. Second, third, fourth, and so on. Done with- Ignored Bella with the class I had her with, and Emmett had to sit with Mike, and the rest of my classes, well, I was on my own. Lunch, done- I went to Starbucks on my own- I was in major need of caffine of the history test right before lunch. Gym? Over. Thankfully. We had to run laps alone. Again. Rest of the day until school's over? Done. Finally.

I got in the car and waited as Bella took her time.

"Long day today." She commented.

"Hell yeah." I said.

"At least we have tonight." She mused. I had totally forgoten about that. "Oh, yeah." I said. "I need to change out of these clothes. I hate how I look after Gym." I said, making up a exuse to look nicer. I was going to meet Emmett's family and I wanted to look nice.

Bella laughed. "Yeah." She said.

"Where were you at lunch?" She asked as I pulled into the driveway.

"I needed caffine desperatly so I went to Starbucks for lunch."

Bella rolled her eyes, unlocking the door. "Real healty, Rosalie."

I laughed. "I know, right." I said, dropping my bags and heading upstairs.

I stopped at the top step. "Bells? What time do we have to get there?" I asked.

"Well at lunch Alice said around seven, if that works for us." She said from downstairs.

"Okay." I said, running back upstairs to my room.

Three P.M.

Seven better get here faster.

_Four hours,_ I thought. _Four long hours_, I added.

I decided that I should start getting ready now, she I went to my closet, looking through my many choices.

I changed into a pair of Forever 21 dark washed shorty shorts, even though it would probally be cold- I didn't really care-, a vintage Abercrombie tank top, with a green Abercrombie striped sweater. I slipped on my tall, chocolate Ugg's and my brown and gold belt with my sunglasses on top of my head.

I went to my bathroom and slipped on a gold necklace, a few bracelets, and did my make-up.

I walked out of my bathroom and back to my room.

My clock read 4:45 P.M.

Still had a couple hours. _Agh!_

I decided to do my homework, and catch up on anything I missed.

Five-thirty.

Why does time go by so slowly?

I turned on my laptop to check my e-mail. While it was loading up, I put my iPod on shuffle.

_Hung Up _came on.

I laughed out loud at this.

_Time goes by... so slowly_  
_Time goes by... so slowly_  
_Time goes by... so slowly_  
_Time goes by... so slowly_  
_Time goes by... so slowly_  
_Time goes by... so slowly_

I sang along as my laptop loaded up.

It was finally ready, and I checked my e-mail.

Not much. Junk mail.

I turned off my laptop and iPod, and waited until it was time.

**okay, i would continue this chapter but i ddnt. so ill post a new one rite after! heres the link to rosalies outfit ( be sure to take out the spaces!) : http ://w ww.p olyv ore.c om/ cgi/s et?id= 118 217 91&li d=33 63 88 enjoy! and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**quick: read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As you can tell, I don't own Twilight. Oh! I know! "Stephenie, If I can't own Twilight, can I own you?" "What? No!" "Okay, then let me have Twilight!" "No!"**

**Chapter 16**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

Six twenty-five.

"Rose, let's go!" Bella called from downstairs.

I ran downstairs and met Bella at the door.

"Alice says they live a bit further out." Bella said.

"Oh okay." I said.

"Let's take your car again, you have a GPS." Bella said. Her old truck wasn't the best.

We got in the car, and Bella punched in the Cullen's address.

I started driving, and as soon as I did, it started to rain.

"I noticed Seth wasn't here." I said.

"He left a message- he's at Paul's house. He'll be home later." Bella replied.

I nodded my head.

We started heading up long, winding roads, deep in the forest.

We drove in silence, aw-struck of the beatiful scenery.

I finally pulled up into what seemed to be the Cullen's house.

Okay, no house. _Mansion._

It was huge and white, and you can hear the river. It was surrounded by trees, and it was beatiful.

We bounded up the stairs to the porch and before I can ring the doorbell, Alice awnsered.

"Hi!" She squeaked. "I'm so glad your here!" She gushed.

"Hey." We said as she let us in.

"Ooooh! Where'd you get your belt, Rose? I love it!" Alice asked, blabbering on and on.

"Alice, calm down, hun." Said a women who looked to be about twenty-eight.

"Sorry!" She said.

The women was beatiful. Wavy caramel hair, and gentle looking eyes, in the same golden color all the Cullen's had. And pale skin too. She was wearing a purple blouse and black pencil skirt. She was very beatiful.

"I'm Alice's mother. Esme." She said, shaking our hands.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." I said.

"Please, call me Esme." She said with a warm smile.

"Okay." I said.

She then turned toward Alice.

"I'm heading to Port Angeles. Don't get to wild, Alice." She said, winking as she head out the door.

"Your mom seems nice." Bella commented.

"Oh, yeah, she's great!" Alice said. She was really enthusiastic tonight, I thought.

The blonde guy- Jasper, and _-gulp-_ Emmett, were at the top of the stairs then.

"I thought I heard you." Emmett said, coming downstairs, Jasper following behind him.

"Hey." He said to me. "Hi, Bella." He added.

"Hey." She said, her eyes wandering.

"Hi." I told him.

"Jazzy!" Alice squeaked.

"So what are you guys watching tonight? _Degrassi?" _Jasper asked.

Alice slapped his arm. "Glee, _duh!" _She said.

Jasper laughed. "Right." He said.

I glanced at Bella. I could tell that she wanted to ask where Edward was, but she was too shy to.

"So where's Edward?" I asked for Bella.

"Helping out Carlisle at the ER." Emmett said. "Why?" He asked.

"Just wondering." I said. "Jelous much?" I muttered under my breath, a small grin on my face.

"Well let me show you around!" Alice said.

"I'll pass. I'm heading out." Jasper said, leaving just as Esme did.

"'Kay. Bye, Jazzy!" Alice said, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he ducked out.

Alice dragged Bella upstairs, oblivious that she was leaving me alone with Emmett.

"Maybe." Emmett smirked, referring to my jelous remark.

I looked up at him. He grinned at me cheekily.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. I then ran upstairs to find Alice and Bella.

After Alice showed us around, Glee was about to come on. And to be honest, as much as I loved Glee, I would of rather spent time with Emmett.

Alice plopped down on the couch with Bella in tow. I sat down next to Bella just as the opening credits came on.

We watched for about fifteen minutes when Emmett came downstairs, sitting next to me on the couch.

I became anxious, trying to focus on what was happening.

A commercial came on, and Alice started to speak.

"So what should we do after?" She asked.

"Dunno." I said, strecthing out my legs, laying them on Emmett's lap.

Bella and Alice gave both me and him a look, and Alice continued.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"No!" Bella said quickley.

"What, afraid of it?" Emmett laughed.

I knew only to well that what he said was true. Bella hated truth or dare.

I heard a car from outside, and Edward walked in. Bella perked up.

"Hey." He said.

_"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_, Edward!" Alice squeaked.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, Eddie." Emmett said. Edward glared at him.

"H-hey." Bella stuttered.

He headed upstairs.

Glee ended, and Alice was pratically jumping out of her seat.

"Truth or dare!" She said.

Bella groaned.

"Rose, Emmett, go get Edward." She said, trying to get us to go there together. She's on a roll, I thought.

I saw Emmett give me a small grin.

I got up and followed Emmett upstairs.

"She's hyper." I said when she was out of ear-shot.

He laughed. "Yeah." He said, giving me his famous dimpled smile.

I followed him up to a room, and he knocked on the door.

"C'mon, Eddie, Alice wants you to come downstairs with us." He said.

He opened the door after a second, glaring.

"Don't call me Eddie." He said as he stormed downstairs.

I looked at Emmett and he looked at me. "What did I do?" He asked. I laughed, the redness coming to my face. "Who knows." I said, heading downstairs.

"C'mon, anything besides truth or dare." Bella pleaded.

"Okay. Spin the bottle!" She said.

"No!" Edward said.

"Well then what do you want to- Oh! Jazzy!" She said. Thank God that Jasper walked in then.

She took his arm and started to talk to him, totally blocking everyone else out.

"Well then." Emmett said.

"She won't notice us for a while, huh?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded.

"Of course." I said.

Edward headed toward the huge, grand piano, and Bella followed.

That left me and Emmett.

"Want to go outside?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure." I said.

We headed toward the back, the night dark. It was lightly raining, but I didn't care.

We stood in silence for a few minutes.

"So you still have Seth over?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh. Cool." He said, looking at me.

He was about to ask me something, when the back door opened.

"C'mon, Rose, let's go. It's almost eleven." She said.

"Coming." I said.

I turned toward Emmett.

"See you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah." He replied. "Later."

We started to head home.

_"Sooooo,_ how'd you enjoy the evening?" I asked Bella.

She shrugged. "It was nice." She said. "You?"

I nodded. "Pretty good." I said.

"So was that Edward playing the piano?" I asked. "Yes." She said. I gave her a shocked look.

"He's pretty good, huh?" She said.

"Yeah!" I said. I will admit, he was really good, from what I heard outside.

"So what were you doing with Emmett outside?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." I said. "Just talking."

"Oh." She said, sounding a bit disapointed. "Cool." She said.

I parked and headed upstairs to my room. I could hear Seth snoring from a few rooms down.

"Night, Bella." I said, shutting the door to my room.

"Goodnight, Rose." She said.

I changed into my pajamas, and went to sleep peacefully.

**i mite add another chapter soon, so just wait! review and enjoy! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**quick n easy: read, review, and enjoy!!!!! btw here is the link to rosalies outfit for sunday - b sure to take out the spaces! - ht tp://ww / your_lov e_is_ my_drug /set?id=179 3545 2**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I know I'm never going to own Twilight. Sadly. But I will always own this! Yesh! Haha. :D**

**Chapter 17**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

The rest of the week went by slowly, and I did the same thing everyday.

Get up, get dressed, eat, leave for school.

Get shy around Emmett at my locker. Go to classses. Be bored. Be ignored by Bella during Math because she's to busy talking to Edward. Go to History, text Emmett about how Bella is always in her own little world during Math. Go to other classes. Go get Starbucks for lunch by myself. Run in Gym. Alone. Finish off school day.

Go home. Do homework. Eat dinner with Bella and Seth. Text Emmett. Go to bed.

And do it all over again.

I guess it was because I was anxious about Sunday. I would pass Victoria, Lauren, Royce, or James in the hall and each time I had to assure them that I was coming.

So on Sunday morning when I woke up, I had the feeling of dread in my stomach. I shook it off.

Charlie called saying that he would be home later tonight. Seth went home. Bella tried to convince me not to go tonight, and I got ready.

It was around five o'clock when Bella knocked on my door. I was looking at myself in the mirror- off shoulder Beatle's shirt, black plaid shorty shorts, black studded gladiator heels, my hair curled a bit with my bangs straightened, my neon Juicy bracelets, and dark make-up.

"Rosalie?" She asked. "Can I come in?"

I sighed. "Sure." I said, continueing to look at myself in the mirror.

"Omigod, Rose..." She said, walking over to me.

"Your really doing this?" She asked.

I nodded. "I have to. It's the only way people will stop talking about me badly." I said.

"You don't know what's going to happen!" She exclaimed.

I gave her a stern look. "Well I'll know for next time." I said, grabbing some more make-up from my dresser and applying more in front of my mirror.

"There's going to be a next time?!" She shouted, shocked.

I sighed, putting down what I was holding. "Bella, _puh-leeze._ This is the only time. I promise." I said. "No, wait. I_ swear_."

She looked down. "I can't belive your doing this." She said quietly.

I gave her a weak smile, shaking my head. "Me neither."

We stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"Rose?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know that song, _Take It Off?" _She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, that's what's going to happen to you." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

I was fed up. She didn't have to spend her life being tortured by mean comments and guys constatnly checking you out. Not to mention most girls being bitches towards you.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." I said, clucking my tongue.

She looked up at me.

"You know what?" I said, grabbing my iPod and turning it on.

"What?" She asked warily.

I turned the noise off for a second, and skipped through some parts of a song. When I got to where I wanted it, I turned it up.

_"I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a-"_

I was cut off by the doorbell- perfect timing.

"Bye Bella." I said, running downstairs.

I opened the front door, turning around, finding Bella at the top of the stairs.

I gave her a weak smile. "Bye." I said.

She looked worried. But she didn't say anything.

I shut the door behind me, facing no one else but James Kinnick.

"You're actually coming." He smirked.

"You bet I am." I said, trying to sound upbeat.

It was just getting dark, and it was lightly sprinkleing.

I got into his car, greeted by a few other people.

Some people were in my class, went to my school, and the rest I didn't know.

James made a few stops, picking up other people like Lauren Mallory, Victora Maxwell, Lisa Resen, Paul Mills, and so on.

When James announced that he had picked up everyone and that we would meet the rest downtown at sometown outside of Forks, is when he turned on the music, Take It Off- how ironic, and people started opening the beer, whisky, wine, and other things.

Living up to what I said I would do, I took a bottle of whisky and took a swing at it. The flavor was sour, but I ignored it.

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all._

_When the dark_  
_Of the night comes around._  
_That's the time,_  
_That the animal comes alive._  
_Looking for_  
_Something wild._

_And now we lookin' like pimps_  
_In my gold Trans-Am._  
_Got a water bottle full of whiskey_  
_In my handbag._  
_Got my drunk text on_  
_I'll regret it in the mornin'_  
_But tonight_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_  
_If you're looking for a show._  
_Where they go hardcore_  
_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

_Lose your mind._  
_Lose it now._  
_Lose your clothes_  
_In the crowd._  
_We're delirious._  
_Tear it down_  
_'Til the sun comes back around._

_N-now we're getting so smashed._  
_Knocking over trash cans._  
_Eurbody breakin' bottles_  
_It's a filthy hot mess._  
_Gonna get faded_  
_I'm not the designated_  
_Driver so_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_  
_If you're looking for a show._  
_Where they go hardcore_  
_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oh, Oh, Oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_  
_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_  
_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oooh._

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_  
_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_  
_If you're looking for a show._  
_Where they go hardcore_  
_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

I sang along. Just as the song ended James parked his car on the side of the road.

I got out, it was raining lightly. I looked around. It was pitch black, except for a couple street lights and bars. We were on a crappy little street, and that's where the party was. People were drunk, dancing, going in and out of the bar and resturant. It was a sight to see.

"C'mon, Rosalie." Victoria said. "F-first timers stay wit mee." She stuttered, a bit tipsy. She drank a few whiskys and almost a whole bottle of whine on the way. Let's just say she's a "little" bit tipsy.

"Oh. Okay." I said, dropping my beer bottle. The liquid spread on the sidewalk. I hadn't dranken much. I still had my senses.

We walked around for a bit- well, I walked, Victoria stumbled- looking for things to do.

"Here, you need a bit more to drink." She said, handing me her beer. I reluctantly took a sip. Not as bad as the whiskey.

I handed her the bottle back and we went on. She found where one of the wider alleys, where a lot of people were. There were a few benches, a fountain and a little riser that people were standing on, using it as a stage.

"Eurbody. T-ta bar iz f-full..." Someone shouted, stumbling over.

The group was full of groans and "aww...."'s. Me, I was relifed. I just wanted to get home. This wasn't my idea of fun, personally.

Lauren stalked over to me, a bit tipsy. "Hey, Rosalie, whaddya 'bout ya getung up there and dance for us?" She asked, reffering to our make-shift stage. I shook my head. "I'll pass." I said.

"Dude, ya needa lighhhten upa bit." James said, giving me more to drink.

"No, really, I'm fine." I said.

"C'mon!" He said.

I shook my head. He smirked.

_"Drink. Drink. Drink." _He said.

_"Drink. Drink. Drink." _Victoria and Lauren joined in.

People heard and soon the whole alley was full of_ "Drink! Drink! Drink!"'s,_ and "_Chug! Chug! Chug!"'s._

_"OKAY FINE!" _I yelled.

I snathced the beer from James and took a long swing at it.

I pulled away, the bottle empty. "There! Happy?!" I shouted.

The alley filled with _"yeahs"._

"Better." Lauren said, sauntering off with Victoria.

The rain was harder then ever, I was a bit tipsy, and my head hurt a little. I was glad I didn't run into Royce- he's been after me ever since we met, and I didn't want to bump into him.

Someone gave me a whiskey, and I decided to have some fun with the night.

About an hour later- or was it two? I didn't know, I bumped into someone, my vision hazy with all the drinks and fog.

"Ohh. Sorry." I said, moving out of the way.

"Oh, it's okay." Said someone. A voice I reconized. No.

_Royce._

I started to walk off quickley, but he caught up with me.

"Don't leave me yet, honey." He smirked, grabbing my arm.

"Please. L-let go." I said.

"No."

"Why?" I asked, my breathing getting faster.

"'Cause I want you." He breathed.

"I need you." He said.

I knew what he ment.

I kicked him in the shin with my dangerously high heels, and started to run.

Not a good idea.

The heels were too high, so it was hard to run. I was a bit tipsy and it was really foggy, so that made it even harder to run. And the hardest part about running like that was that Royce was fast.

I ran, and turned into a differently alley. I heard him hit a wall. _He's here, _I thought. My heart thumping.

I turned a corner and ran to the side of the road, where nothing and no one was.

I was terrified. Tears were streaming down my face and I wiped my hand across my face in a attempt to see better.

The tears continued, and my make-up was running.

I heard Royce and a few of his friends nearby. I leaned against the wall, completly in the open.

It was quieter hear, but you could hear everything going on the next street over, where I used to be.

I heard him and his friends again.

Then I saw their shadows.

Then them.

"There she is!" One of them called.

I ran across the street, my feet killing me. I turned and ran down the street, near a marina. I didn't care where I was going, as long as I got away.

My phone bleeped loudly. I stopped and hid behind a tree, hoping that they would pass me.

I turned off my noise and checked my phone.

_One New Urgent Text Message. From Bella._

_where the hell are u? its past midnight! im worried, and charlie got home a few hours ago. i lied and said u were picking up grocieres. i had to go get them myself, lying to him again that i was studying at angelas. he called saying that u wouldnt awnswer and tht he had to go out of town becuz of some drunky party. im guessing thts where u r. where r u??!?!?!_

_bells_

I sighed. Bella.

And Charlie. He would be around here soon. _Shit._

I heard Royce and his friends swaggering my way, and I took a run for it again. I ran until I couldn't run anymore.

I fell to the ground and stayed there. I heard them coming.

This is it, I thought.

I got up again, running. I kept tripping. _Ugh._

I ran and ran, and then I bumped into something hard and ice-cold.

My breathing stopped.

Ice-cold arms wrapped around me tightly, holding me in a tight grasp.

I looked up into the eyes of Emmett Cullen. He was staring down back at me.

I didn't know what to do. Or say. Or- I was cut off by him.

"Let's go." He said.

I could hear Royce and his friends foot steps, only a couple hundred yards away.

I nodded my head, my face buried in his chest, tears streaming down my face.

He picked me up and ran quickley.

The next thing I knew, we were in his red Jeep and driving in the pouring rain, Royce and his friends at the curb, curssing, knowing that I was gone.

"Emme-" I was cut off by him.

"It's okay. Don't think about it now. Wait until the morning." He said.

I nodded my head. My hair must've being ratted, make-up smeared, I was still crying, and I knew I was a mess.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and sat silently.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

He put his hand on my arm.

"Your welcome." He said.

I had no idea he knew where to find me. But I was much to tired- and thankful- to think about it just then.

"This your place?" He asked. I looked up. It was.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said, getting out of the car.

He walked me to the door.

"Thanks again, Emmett." I said.

"Anything for you." He whispered, wrapping me into a hug.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." He said, kissing my head.

I got inside just as Emmett pulled away.

I was in a daze.

Anything for you, I thought. He kissed me. Okay, well my head. But still, I thought.

"Rosalie!" Bella exclaimed.

I looked up, being knocked out of my daze.

"Oh, Rosalie, your okay!" Bella exclaimed, running toward me.

"Bella." I breathed, my voice full of relif.

"Charlie called. He said he would be home soon. I had to lie and say that you were home, sleeping." He said, her voice shaking.

"Thanks for covering for me." I said.

"So what happened?!" She asked worriedly.

I shook my head. I was much to tired. "I'm really tired. I'll tell you on the way to school tomorrow, okay?" I said, heading upstairs.

"Maybe you should stay home sick." She said, helping me to my room.

I shook my head. "No. Charlie will be sucpicious. I'll be fine. I didn't have much to drink. Honestly." I said.

Bella gave me a small smile. "Okay." She said. "See you in the morning." She said.

"See ya." I said, shutting my door and falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**okay longest chapter yet! yeah! i LOVE this chapter personally. haha. i mite add more later. idk. lol. have a great weekend everyone! review! enjoy! with love :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey guys! sorry, i wouldve posted another chapter last night, but i was watching Glee (haha. and yes, it was a saturday, not a tuesday, but i have my ways. lol. great things about glee 1) good show 2) has sum of my favorite ppl as guest stars *cough* Kristin Chenoweth *cough* 3) they sing songs from my favorite musicals and 4) my cousins bf is in the dance ensamble for it. lol. okay enough about glee! lol). read, review, and enjoy!! and give me ideas! lol :) btw here is the link to rosalies outfit (take out the spaces!) : http :// ore.c om/ warm_de cem ber _with_y ou/set?id =13913 763**

**Disclaimer: *Ding Dong...* "Hel- Oh, it's you again!" "Yeah! Hi Stephenie! Now can I ow-" "No! Stop contacting me!" "...Why?" "That's it! I'm calling the cops!" "Wait, nooooo!"**

**Chapter 18**

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

I knew in that moment that I was in love with Rosalie Hale.

"Your going to get us killed..." I heard Edward mutter. I wasn't supposed to hear it. But I did.

I glared at Edward, ignoring his comment.

I was in love with Rosalie. I'm a vampire. She's a human.

That was going to be a problem.

"Ya think?!" Edward snapped.

I glared at him again.

"Guys! Shut up! Gosh!" Alice said, coming downstairs. "Now what's going on?!" She asked.

Edward and I shook our heads.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"No." We said.

"Is it about Rose? Or Bella? Or humans? Or-" She was cut off my Edward.

"Rose." He muttered quietly.

I shot in a look just as Alice shot me one.

"What about her?"

I shook my head again. "Nothing."

She bit her lip. "Guess I'll have to ask Rose myself then!" She said, marching back upstairs.

I sighed. "Great, thanks Edward."

He gave me a cheeky smirk. "Your welcome."

I punched him in the arm and headed upstairs to my room before school... Which would start in a couple hours.

Only a couple more hours until I have to face Rose again.

_Gosh, I'm a fool, aren't I?_ I thought.

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

_"Anything for you." He whispered, wrapping me into a hug._

_"Goodnight." I said._

_"Goodnight." He said, kissing my head._

I woke up the next morning a bit earlier, thanks to my alarm clock. I had it set to a radio station, so it was different every time.

_Wake up in the morning feelin' like P Diddy. Get my.... _It droned on as I hit the _"Off"_ button.

_Yeah, well, good for you, Ke$ha, for waking up in the morning feeling like P Diddy. Guess what? Today, I woke up in the morning feelin' hungover, I thought._

Okay, well, I wasn't really hungover... That much. I just had the feeling you get when you know you're going to get a headache.

I got up and took to Advils, then tried to shake off the feeling.

And the other feeling of Emmett.

I sighed. _I'm crazy,_ I thought.

I slipped on my green Abercrombie & Fitch cami, my dark washed skinny jeans, and a warm-looking plaid hoodie. I then slipped on my tall chestnut Ugg's, my gold charm bracelet, and did my make-up.

I brushed out my wavy blonde hair and put on a cream colored beret, grabbed my phone and bag, then headed downstairs.

I grabbed a waffle that Bella made and headed out the door to get to school a bit earlier.

I hoped in the car.

_"Sooo....?" _Bella asked first thing.

I sighed. "So what?" I asked.

"What happened with last night? How'd you get home? And how-" I cut her off.

"What happened last night was wild. Drunks everywhere. I ran home when it got to wild for me." I lied.

"And when did it get to wild?" She asked.

"When some guy told me to go drink another beer and dance on the make-shift stage." I lied again. Well, some of it was true! I thought.

"Oh..." Was all she said.

Just as she was about to ask another question, I parked at the school and got out.

"See you in Math?" She asked.

I nodded. "See you then."

Bella headed off- toward Alice, I think, and I stood still for a moment, thinking.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone's ice-cold hand touching my arm.

I looked up.

Emmett.

"Hey." He said. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Hey. Uh, yeah, I guess." I said, starting to blush.

"You sure?" He asked- he looked worried.

I nodded again. "Yeah. Really. I'm fine." I said.

"Okay. But I'll walk you to homeroom, if that's alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." I stammered.

He gave me a worried smile just as the early bell rang.

We headed toward my locker quickley, and I grabbed the things I needed.

"I'll see you at History." I said once we reached outside the classroom.

He nodded. "Yeah. See you then."

I walked into homeroom and sighed. I put down my bag and slumped in my chair, waiting for class to be over.

Victoria and Lauren were in this class with me, which was a real problem.

The stalked over toward me.

"Where were you last night?!" Demanded Lauren.

"Yeah, we were looking for you." Victoria added, sneering.

I ignored them.

"Exuse me, we're talking!" Lauren said just as my phone viberated from my purse.

I took it out and read the message.

_One New Text Message From Emmett_

I clicked open and glanced up at the two girls as the message loaded.

_hey, i forgot u hav homeroom w/ lauren & victoria. they were there last nite too, huh. im sorry_

He was actually really caring.

_its ok. they r hovering over me rite now and_ I was cut off by getting my phone snathced out of my hands.

I glanced up. "Give me my phone back." I demanded.

"No!" Victoria said. "It's okay. They are hovering over me right now and..." Victoria read from my phone.

The bell rang then, and they left the classroom, me following them, trying to get it back.

"She's fake texting, huh?" Lauren said._ Are you deaf? I thought. My phone viberated, I texted back, dumbass, _I thought.

"Um, no, acutally she's not." Said a smooth voice from behind me.

"Give me the phone." Emmett said.

The two girls glanced up at them. They went into total flirt mode.

"Oh, hey Emmett!" Lauren gushed. "Rose was letting us check something! To, uh, see if my number was right!" She lied.

Emmett rolled his eyes, not looking convinced. He held out his hand, waiting for the phone.

"No." Victoria said.

Emmett stalked foward then, ready to hurt them.

I grabbed his arm, flinching at the coldness.

"Don't..." I told him.

He glanced down at me, dropping his arm. "Okay." He said.

He turned back toward Lauren and Victoria, who were backing away.

"Don't mess with her." He snapped. "You'll be sorry." He added.

He then took the phone and grabbed my arm, heading in the opposite direction.

We turned a corner then, and he handed me my phone.

"You really didn't have to do that." I told him.

"I did." He said sincerely.

I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." I told him as the late bell rang.

"No problem. See you in History." He said as I ran down the hall to get to Math.

I slid into my seat next to Bella, being a bit flustered- and late.

"Why were you late?" She whispered as Mrs. Barton wrote out problems on the board.

I shook my head. "Victoria and Lauren stuff." I said. It was partially true.

"Oh." She said. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "I'm alright." I said.

She gave me a sad smile.

Throughout class, Edward kept glancing at me or glaring at me.

_Why?_

Because of Emmett? I didn't know. But he kept glaring.

The bell finally rang. "See you at lunch, Bella." I said, with a warm smile. "Bye Edward." I said coldly.

I headed to History quickley.

As soon as I sat down I got a message from Emmett, who was across the room from me.

_history = zzzzzzz_

I laughed silently to my self.

_haha yessh!_

_xoxo_

_Chat Invintation From Emmett. Accept | Decline_

I pressed accept, of course.

_E- texting u = :)_

_R- as opposed to class? lol. xoxo_

_E- yes_

_R- wow. lol. edward kept glancing at me or glaring at me during math just now. do u kno y? :/ xoxo_

I saw Emmett stiffen as he read the message from across the room.

_E- idk. ill ask. gawd, hes a jerk._

_R- huh. xoxo_

"Ms. Hale? What paragraph are we on?" Mr. Anello asked.

_Shit._

"Um, we are on..." I said, trying to find where we were.

_E- 5th paragraph, pg 386_

"The fifth paragraph on page three-hundred-eighty-six?" I asked.

He nodded.

_R- thnx. xoxo_

_E- np_

Class went on and the bell rang eventually.

Next classes until lunch? Boring!

It was finally time for lunch, and I headed toward the cafeteria quickley- that is, before Alice grabbed my arm.

"Rose!" She cried.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Come sit with me and Bella today. Alone. Freak Out Table!" She said frantically.

"...Huh?" I asked.

"Just get your food and follow me." She explained.

"Um... Okay?" I said unsurly.

I got in line and grabbed a sandwitch. I sat down at the_ "Freak Out Table"_ with Alice and Bella.

"What happened last night?!" Alice asked.

"Wait, theres more?" Asked Bella.

I gave her a guilty look.

"All I knew- according to Edward- was that you went to that crazy drunkie party and some people were after you and you bumped into Emmett and-" She was cut off by a very confused looking Bella.

"Wait what? People were after you, Rose?! And _EMMETT_ was there!??!" She sheirked... Loud enough that a few people at the next couple tables could hear her.

I shushed Bella.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She whispered frantically.

I bit my lip, looking at her sheepishly.

"Well?!" She asked.

I ignored the question.

"How does Edward know?" I asked Alice sternly.

"I have my ways." Edward said, heading over toward us and glaring at me. I glared back.

"Hi, Edward." Bella said.

"Hi." He said coldy, not acknowledgeing her.

"Edward." I said, fuming. "Tell me."

"What happened?!" Bella asked, totally confused.

I got up from the table. "You know what? I'm sick of this. Go ahead and talk to me behind my back, but I'm leaving." I said, picking up my bag and storming out of the cafeteria.

I bumped into Emmett in the hall.

"Relatives, huh?" He asked with dark, thoughtfull eyes.

I nodded, sighing.

"How does Edward know?" I asked.

Emmett looked unsure. "Uh, I'm not sure. He's good at things like that." He said.

"I noticed." I grumbled, remerbing they day I met him.

Emmett chuckled.

"So where are you going?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Home, I guess. Not here, that's for sure." I said.

"I'll come with you." He said.

"No, really, it's okay. You need to get Edward to shut the fuck up. Oh, and tell Bella I'll meet her at home." I said, starting to leave.

"Okay. And wait." He said.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

He wrapped me in a hug. "See you tomorrow." He said. I was surprised, for whatever reason.

"Bye." I said, running out of the building.

**okay another chapter will hopefully b up tonight. lol. danggg its only 10am. wow. hahaha. :) review and give me IDEAS! lol**


	19. Chapter 19

**hiii again! i really need ideas! i know whats going to happen in the upcoming chapters, but i need ideas for now! lol. read and review! enjoy :) btw here is the link to rosalies outfit (i realllllllllllly like it and remeber to take out the spaces!): http://w .c om/your_love_ is_my_drug/s et?id=1796 2578 oh and heres bellas, b sure to take out the spaces! ht t /your_love_is_my_dr ug/set?i d=17963745**

**Disclaimer: "Fine! I give up! I don't want to own Twilight!" "Really?" "Yup! Because Your Love Is My Drug is waaaaay better!" "Um, well, really, I own those characters." "Well I own the story!" "You really don't get it, don't you?" "Huh?" "You. Are. Never. Going. To. Own. Twilight." "UGH!"**

**Chapter 19**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

Getting in my car, I wasn't really thinking. I just drove home.

I sat in my car, the rain pouring outside.

My phone viberated then.

_One New Text Message From Bella_

I pressed open.

_emmett said u left? is it bcuz wat happened? btw charlie sent me a message- i think hes gunna send u one too- he said to do wat it says... huh. u home?_

I sighed.

_yea, i left. and yea, again, its cuz wat happened. ill b waiting for a message. ttyl_

_xoxo_

I pressed send just as I got another message. Charlie.

_Hi, Rose. Tonight, at around five, drive to Seattle and look for a resturant called "The Red Viking", wait for us outside. Dress nicely. See you then. Charlie._

_Huh,_ I thought.

I haven't seen Charlie since last week, due to his trip and work. _Guess we'll find out... _I thought suspiciously.

I walked into the house, looking for something nice to wear.

I pulled out my short, strapless, squein, pink dress with the bow. I looked great in it. I searched through my shoes and pulled out my pale pink heels. I then grabbed my pink and gold Juicy bracelet and a golden necklace. My make-up was done in neutrals and pinks. I brushed out my wavy blonde hair and kept it simple and natural.

I twirled in front of my mirror. Yes, I really did look great.

Bella came in then. "Hey." She said. "Woah... You look great." She said.

I smiled. "Thanks. Oh, and hey."

"So do you know what tonights about?" She asked.

I shook my head and shrugged. "Nope." I said, making a popping sound with the _"P"._

"Same here. Well, I'm going to get ready. You can aprove." She said.

I nodded. "Kay." I said. "I'll be in here doing finishing touches." I said.

When Bella came back she was wearing a simple (but fancy) blue dress about knee length. It was cute on her. She was wearing black bow flats- no heels for her, knowning how clumsy she is- a black cardigan, and a pretty jeweled bracelet and necklace. I dragged her into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. When I was done with her she had her brunette hair straightened with a black flower clip in it and some midnight blue make-up. She looked nice.

It was almost five.

"Let's get going." I said.

"Okay." She said as we grabbed our things.

"Want to take different cars? I haven't used my truck in forever and I bet it won't work if I don't use it." Bella laughed.

I laughed along with her. "Sure." I said. "See you there."

"Yeah. See ya." She said, heading toward her car. "Oh, and wait!" She said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What do you think it's for?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Dunno." I said as I got in my car and drove off.

We got there after a while. It was already dark out.

And guess who was outside the resturant- besides Charlie?

Sue and her kids.

"Hey girls." Charlie said.

"Hi, Rosalie. Hi, Bella." Sue said, wrapping us in a hug. She smelled sweet, like a nice perfume. She was dressed really nicely.

"Hey." Seth said. "Long time no see!"

"Hi." Leah said stiffly.

"Hey, Leah." I said, giving her a warm smile.

"Well, let's go." Charlie said, heading toward the resturant.

"We have a reservation under Swan." Charlie said.

Bella, Seth, and I all glanced at each other for a second.

They had this planned? I thought. Even Leah looked surprised.

We sat down- the whole place was very nice.

"So what's this about?" Bella asked cautioiusly.

"You'll see." Charlie replied as our drinks came.

We ordered our food, and that's when Charlie announced it.

"Everyone, Sue and I are getting married."

Everyone fell silent for a second. _Married?_ I glanced at Bella and Seth. Bella's face matched mine perfectly. Seth looked very surprised, happy, and a little uncomfortable all at the same time.

"Well, congrats!" Seth said.

"Yeah, congratoulations!" Bella and I said in unison.

"Congrats." Leah said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Charlie and Sue are getting married. Four kids, under one roof.

Thoughts like this kept running through my head.

_I stopped at one of them: I'm in love with Emmett Cullen. Emmett doesn't know that... I think. Emmett has something against the Clearwaters and everyone at the reservation. Seth has something against the Cullens. All of them._

_Oh, no,_ I thought.

We ate dinner, everyone bubbling with excitement.

After dinner, everyone kept talking.

"Okay, Bella, Rose, why don't you two head home? You too, Seth, Leah. Sue and I are going to stay a bit longer."

We said our good-byes, and we headed our seperate directions.

The weren't a lot of people on the road, and I didn't have any music playing. The only noise was the rain.

That's when I let the tears flood come.

Sure, I loved Sue and Seth and Leah and everything, but I didn't know if I would be able to handle the fact that I would be related to them. My cousins and aunt. Living with me. So much of me wanted this to happen- Charlie would finally be happy, and did I mention that having Seth as a brother would be amazing? But under all the layers, I was just weak and pity. I didn't like it. This wasn't helping me. I loved them all dearly, and I wanted to give them, or let them have, everything they wanted in life. I would always be there for them, through thick and thing. But now I'm starting to think that this is all, one, big mistake. It's like that quote: _"The more people I love the more alone I am. I want to give everyone everything. I want to _always _be there when you want me there. I will never say no."_ But maybe this changed it.

I got home and run upstairs to bed. I was there before Bella, so I locked my door behind me.

I changed out of my clothes, leaving them on the floor.

I crawled into bed and buried my head in my pillow.

From my purse across the room I got a messsage.

I checked the clock. Past midnight.

I groaned and got my phone, then slipped back into bed.

I pressed open and read the message.

_hey. sorry its so late. u left early- im worried. u O.K.??_

_-Emmett_

I sighed. At least he was worried about me.

_at first i was fine. until now._

_xoxo_

_Chat Invintation From Emmett. Accept | Decline_

I pressed _"Accept"_ sleepily.

_E- y?_

_R- um, idk. but... seth clearwater seems to get weird anytime sumone brings up u & ur family. and vice versa... y? xoxo_

_E- ill tell u sum other time, ok?_

_R- ugggh. plz? xoxo_

_E- rose, cmon, now. ur tired._

_R- exuses!_

_E- ._._

I yawned. I must've fallen asleep, because I'm pretty sure I didn't send another message.

The next morning, I was still... not me. Deppressed didn't work, neither did angry. Or happy. Or sad. Or- I guess it was a mix of all of those.

I noticed that I had a few other messages from last night

_Tuesday, February 2st, 12:45 A.M. hello? - Emmett_

_Tuesday, February 2st, 1:00 A.M. guessing u fell asleep. goodnight ;) - Emmett_

_Tuesday, Februray 2, 1:30 A.M. Everything Happens For A Reason - Bells_

I sighed.

I stretched and went to my closet, hoping that if I wore something nice it would cover up what happened last night.

I pulled on my Hollister Stone Steps Beach dark washed shorty shorts- even though it was dark in stormy out, I really didn't care- a v-neck black tank top, and a green Hollister zip up hoodie over it. I pulled on my rhinestone slouchy black boots, put on my bracelets, straightened my hair, and did my make-up.

I ran downstairs, to eat. Bella already left. _Project? _I didn't know.

But for some reason, I felt like I was being avoided today, and I haven't even left for school yet.

I drove quickley to school, and parked.

I was greeted by arms around me.

"Hey." Emmett said.

"Hey." I replied.

"Tough day yesterday?" He asked.

I nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Wanna ditch?" He asked.

**okay srry ill add another chpter now, i just wana end this one here. lol. here is the link to rosalies outfit, take out the spaces: htt p://w vore. com/your_lov e_is_my_drug/set?id=1 796374 5 review and give me ideas!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Super-Duper sorry I haven't been on! I left for Kentucky last Friday morning at like 3 AM and we didn't have internet access the whole time. Besides, I needed to see family... Some I haven't met! Lol. It was really fun :) Lol. So, on with the story! BTW there will be a next one. I think it might be like the Twilight Saga, as in, four stories or something. Not sure. But a sequel for sure! Enjoy, and read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: *sigh*, Nope, I still don't own Twilight... Lol :)**

**Chapter 20**

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

_"Wanna ditch?"_

Rosalie opened her mouth to answer, but Edward came to me then.

_"Don't expose ourselves. And knowing your stupidity, you would." _He growled, certain that Rosalie wouldn't hear. "Don't let it slip, which means don't ditch." He said abruptly, dragging me into the school building.

He pulled me behind some lockers. He held his breath, making sure he wasn't about to kill me.

"Your going to get us killed. We want to be able to stay here, don't we?!" He snapped. "Emmett your an idiot." He said. "Don't let it slip!"

I was about to speak when I saw Rosalie coming toward us. Edward's back was to her. He had his breath held, which meant he couldn't smell her coming closer. Much less hear her, since he's so focused on being pissed at me.

Just as I was about to give him a hint to not say anything, Rosalie was there. _Edward, read my mind now... _I thought, knowing that he wasn't paying attention.

_"Your getting too attached to her." _He muttered angrily.

"I'm right here you know." Rosalie said.

Edward turned around then, looking surprised that she was here.

It was like I could read his mind. I knew that he was thinking, _shit,_ just like I was.

Tears filled Rosalie's eyes. She bit her lip, trying to not let herself go.

Edward glared at me, then her. The bell rang then, and he pushed past her, almost making her fall.

She watched silently as he headed down the hall. Bella met him there, and she must've seen the look on his face, because she looked down the hall at me with worried eyes.

Once he was out of sight, Rosalie turned back around.

She looked crushed.

"Emmett, I-" I cut her off, grasping her in a hug.

"Ignore him." I said. "He's prissy." I said.

I took a breath. I shouldn't have though. Sme smelled so good. I knew I should've hunted, but I never found time.

"What was he talking about?" Rose asked quietly.

I sighed. I would have to tell her eventually. Alice saw her as one of us in her visions, very pleased- and I was too... Edward was pissed, and now he's trying to pull us apart.

_"We aren't even together." I told Edward the night before._

_"I don't care." He said just as Alice said "they will be, though."_

_Thanks, Alice, I thought. Way to keep your visions to yourself. Edward had to find out._

"Well?" Rosalie asked, knocking me out of my daze.

"I... I'll tell you." I said._ So this was it, _I thought.

The late bell rang.

"So, are we ditching or not?" I asked softly.

"Let's go." She said, her voice bareley above a whisper.

We left school quickley then.

We headed toward my Jeep and drove off.

"So...?" She thought aloud, waiting to know about what Edward was talking about.

"I'll tell you once we get there." I told her, heading toward the forest.

"Where we going?" She asked.

"For a walk." I said quickley.

I parked and helped her out. She hopped down, looking around with weary eyes.

She followed me into the forest, and we walked for a while.

I found an opening from the trees, but when we entered it was just a small area with trees around it.

We stood there silently for a moment.

"...So, what is it?" She asked.

I faced toward her.

"Well, do you belive in super-natural things, like, ghosts, vampires, and witches, and things like that?" I asked, cringing.

"What does this have to do with it?" She asked.

"It does, trust me. Now answer my question." I said.

She shrugged. "I never really thought about it much before." She said, looking up at me.

"Okay, well, uhm, is there something... Different you notice about me that isn't like most humans?" I asked.

She was quiet for a minute. She then spoke quietly. "Your un-natural strength, you and your families too pale of skin. Your gold eyes... That seem to get black."

She spoke again quietly and cautiously. "You don't eat. You ditch a lot of classes that has any kind of science or health experiment; like blood testing and stuff. You seem to not be at school on days that are clear..." She trailed off.

"Right." I said quietly.

"And...?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"There are super-natural things out there, Rose." I told her solemnly.

She looked up at me with frightened eyes.

This was it, I told myself.

"Rosalie... I'm a vampire." I said, letting it all out.

There was a silence.

She finally looked up me, first with shock, then disbelif for not even a fraction of a second, the the fear came. She was shaking with fear.

Her mouth was shaking too- she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She was on the verge to tears.

She took a step back, almost tripping.

She took another step back then, trying to get away.

"Rosalie, wait." I said, grabbing her arm tightly.

"Ow!" She cried.

"I- I'm sorry." I said breathlessly. "It's just... I needed to tell you this at some point. There's a lot to it." I said quickley.

"E-Emmett, I-" I cut her, my lips against hers.

We stayed like that for a moment, just kissing.

_I'm actually kissing Rosalie Hale,_ I thought. _Woah._

The thirst became unbareable, and I almost bit her.

I pulled away quickley.

She had the same, shocked look on her face as I did.

"D-did I do something...?" She asked.

I shook my head quickley, filling my lungs with her scent.

"No, no. It's just... The vampire stuff..." I trailed off.

"Oh. Right." She said, the same, frightened look back on her face.

"C'mere." I said, sitting down on the damp grass, patting the spot next to me.

"You see, there's a lot to it." I said.

She looked up at me and swallowed hard.

"Everything. The diet, what we do... Just everything. Like I said." I said.

She nodded, and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Like... The whole diet thing. Me and my family drink blood. Carlisle likes to call us 'vegetarians' because we don't drink human blood, only animal blood. Of course, it doesn't completely satifsy us. At any time we can let it slip..." I trailed off again.

She was still shaking, trying to face the fact that I really was a vampire. No doubt to it.

I explained the other things then; hunting, staying out of school on bright days, blood, the living for ever, the whole Edward hating her thing... Everything.

She nodded asking an occasional question.

Then I told her about living forever and not aging.

"So your eighteen forever?" She asked.

I chuckled slightly. "Not quite." I said.

She looked up at me. "Huh?"

"I guess I'll have to tell you my past at some point." I said, laying down on the grass. She did the same.

"But first, tell me about yours." I said.

She sighed. "Well, I was born Rosalie Lilian Hale on a cool summer night on July 26th, in Rochester, New York. My parents... Well, I don't remeber them too much. But they were nice people. I would visit Bella here every summer, up until I was about seven. That's when my parents got in a car acciedent... And died. I was at Bella's house at the time. I lived with her since. I really haven't been the same since. No parties, boyfriends, stuff like that. That is... Until I met you." She said, looking up at me.

I gave her a smile small. I kissed her again, and then she pulled away, out of breath. Her face was bright red.

"You now." She said quickley.

"Well... I was born on a fall day, November 14th, in 1915." I said. "I was born Emmett Dale McCarty. I never really had time to do the things you did- parties, girlfriends, things like that. My father worked and I took care of my mother. She had polio. I don't remember much of them- vampire thing- but I do remember how sad my father was. He always tried to be a good father, but juggling a dying wife and work was enough. My mother... Well, she was always sick. I don't remember one time when she wasn't. But she was very kind, despite the illness. I remember in 1935, I would be different forever. I had turned twenty just two days before- hoping I could go to a simple collage and help my family, and my mother was close to death. My father was home, and he told me to take a walk, not wanting me to see what was going on. So, being the good son I was, I did. I walked for a while, worried. Then, I heard something. It was weird. I came closer to it, and it was a bear. Before I could get away... It attacked me. It left me there to die. I really did thought I died when I smelt all the blood and heard someones voice. It was soothing. I thought it was God. Of course, It was Carlisle. He saved me. They are my family. And that's all there is to it." I said.

Rosalie layed quiet for a few minutes.

She looked up at me, not knowing what to say.

I gave her a small, sad smile. I leaned down toward her and kissed her again.

"We should get back to school." I said after we broke away.

"Alice and Edw-" She started quickley.

"Alice is rather pleased. Edward..." I trailed off.

She nodded. "I know." She stated, her eyes narrowing.

We stood up and headed back toward the car.

"So, are there other super-natural beings in the world? Witches? Werewolves? What?" She asked.

_Ooo, bad question. She couldn't know about Seth._

That was another reason Edward was mad. She would soon be related to Seth and Leah Clearwater. Werewolves.

_I'm a mess, aren't I?_

I didn't answer her.

We got in the car and started drving back to school. Rosalie looked a little uncomfortable the whole way.

We were in sight of school, and it was already lunch.

"Maybe we should just ditch for the whole day..." I said.

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Well, we can't be seen in public or people will get suspicious, can't go to my house- hunting- but... Maybe we can go to your house?" I said.

She pondered that for a few minutes. "Sure." She said.

**okay, this chapters done. woo! well, i THINK the story mite end soon- but the sequel would be up right away. not sure. oh well. review! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**next chapter! yeah! okay, well, like i said, the story is gunna end soon. but the sequel will be up very soon after! like, the same day. haha. i think all the storys will be named after one of Ke$ha's songs, just cuz they describe so much of it. lol. i think the next one will be "Dancing With Tears In My Eyes", but im not 100% sure. lol. read review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight :( I own this though! :D**

**Chapter 21**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

I was afraid. _Terrified._

He's really a vampire. All of this stuff is true.

So many thoughts were racing through my mind.

But I just sort of pushed them out of my head...

A few hours later, it's a full on make-out session in my room.

We're standing up, for whatever reason, and we were all over each other.

My phone was on my bed with two messages.

Bella: _u sick? thts wat alice said. well, ill b at angelas for a while .get well soon! bells_

Charlie: _Hi Rose. I'm working late tonight, and I also have dinner with Sue. I told Bella too. Uncle Charlie_

So we had the house to ourselves for a while. Sweet. Of course, the only thing we would be doing is kissing. That's as far as I'm pushing it for now.

We kept kissing, and we didn't think anyone was home.

His shirt was off, my shorts unbuttoned.

_Hot mess, much?_

We weren't paying attention to anything else, just each other.

Making out some more we were completly out of it.

"What the--?!?"

_Shit. Seth._

We stopped kissing, and turned toward him. His hands were still on my waist, mine on his shoulders.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I thought I smelled a reek." I heard Seth mutter.

Emmett narrowed his eyes. Was Seth... Super-Natural?

"Seth, it's not like this!" I lied.

"Of course it is." He said.

He stalked up to Emmett, who was about a foot taller then Seth.

"Stop sucking on my cousins face and get away." He spit.

What was with him? There had to be something.

Emmett glared at him, gave me a quick kiss, then hopped out my window.

When he was gone, Seth confronted me.

"What the hell Rosalie, what the hell." He said. It wasn't a question.

"Seth... What is with you guys at La Push and the Cullens?" I demanded.

Seth shook his head. "They bug us." He said simply.

_Yeah, right._

"No, really, tell me." I said.

Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. This was so unlike him!

"You know Emily? Sam's fiance?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Her scars... They're from the Cullens cousins, who live up in Alaska. One of them got attached to Emily, and when they found out that she was engaged..." He trailed off.

_Oh._

But yet, I still didn't belive him. But I nodded my head, giving up. Emmett would tell me sooner or later... _Hopefully._

"Don't tell anyone about this. Escpecially Charlie." I pleaded.

"It's the least a cousin, well, soon to be step-cousin, I guess, could do." He said as he started leaving my room.

"Thanks, Seth. Really." I said.

"No problem. And Rose?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Stay away from the Cullens." He said and headed downstairs.

I sighed and sat on my bed.

My phone read that there was only a few weeks 'till Easter break. _Yes! _I thought. Bella and I were driving- _yes, driving_- to Florida to visit her mom, my aunt, and spend time at the beach. We insisted that we drove, it would be our first time alone like this. He actually agreed.

I smiled to myself. I couldn't wait. Two whole weeks of vacation in the sun, I thought. But to whole weeks without Emmett, sadly.

My phone viberated.

_seth is..._

It was Emmett.

I knew what he meant.

_i know. sorry. xoxo_

Another message came by quickley then.

_but at least there skool tomoro ;)_

_yeah, but easter break cums. xoxo_ I typed back.

_enjoy it_

I sighed.

_fine fine_

I heard the front door open, and I knew Bella was home.

_bellas home. she thinks im sick. bye bye! xoxo_

I threw my phone off my bed and put on my best sick look.

I stumbled downstairs and yawned.

"Hey." I said sleepily.

"Rose! Hey! How you feeling?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Better than before." I lied.

She wasn't falling for it.

"Okay, I know your not sick. You were hanging out with Emmett. I got Alice to tell me." She said.

"Fine." I said.

We ate dinner then, and I begged Bella to make sure Charlie didn't find out. It was finally night, and I couldn't wait to see Emmett again. Yes, I'm a love sick crackhead. I know.

The next morning, after I slipped out of the shower, I got dressed as quick as I could.

I slid on my skinny jeans that were slightly torn, a black and white corset top, and threw on my oversized gray cardigan over it. I looked through my closet in search for my black strappy heels, then put on my heart choker.

I ran to my bathroom to do my hair and make-up quickley, grabbed my tote, then headed out the door.

_Bella can get her own ride today, _I thought.

As soon as I parked at school and got out I was greeted by Emmett.

"Hey." I said just before he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Hey." He said after we broke away; me out of breath.

I could see Edward near the entrance- glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Ignore him." Emmett said as he kissed me again.

The early bell rang, and we headed toward the school, hand in hand.

We passed by Lauren and Victoria, who were glaring at me, and then we passed James and Royce._ Ugh._

"Later." I said as I headed toward my classroom quickley.

Class was slow. People stared at me the whole time. I could feel a whole burning in the back of my head from it.

Math... Bella was trying to take Edward's attention. She didn't have a clue. Of course, Edward glared at me non-stop.

When Bella got up to use the bathroom, I turned around toward him.

"What do you have against me?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Edward was still glaring, but didn't answer. Bella came back then, and class continued.

History: Couldn't sit next to Emmett, sadly. And I left my phone at home. _Oops._

My other classes were just as slow, but it was finally lunch.

Emmett greeted me with a kiss at my locker.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded, breaking away.

We headed toward the cafeteria, still getting stares- and glares.

Emmett followed me as I got lunch- of course, the line was slow, and to make matters worse, Royce was right in front of me.

I took a sandwich and a bottle of water and continued on. I reached for a cookie when Royce took it from me.

"Maybe if you lay off on the snacks you wouldn't be so top-heavy." Royce said.

"Exuse me?!" I sherieked.

He smirked as James joined by his side. "Seriously, your boobs are huge." He smirked.

I could feel the anger rising inside me, I was ready to slap them both.

"Talk to her like that again and your dead." Emmett snapped, pulling me away.

I sat down, fuming.

I crossed my arms. "When's spring break?" I asked as Emmett sat down besdie me.

"It's sooner than you think. This is our last week till break." He said.

"Good." I muttered as I put my head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ignore them." He murmured, trying to sooth me.

I sighed. "At least breaks almost here." I said. "But the only thing is I won't be able to see you." I said.

"You'll see me after. And we can go somewhere special after, or something." He said.

I liked that idea.

"Okay." I said.

"Besides, summer is almost here..." He said.

"Senior year soon. Wow." I said.

"Yeah." He laughed.

I glanced up at him. "You've been a senior plently of times before." I told him.

"Yeah, but this will be the first time I get to spend it with the love of my life." He told me, kissing me on the head.

I smiled.

The week went on, and it was finally Friday. _Spring break, here we come, _I thought.

After school that day, Emmett came to my locker, clearly looking mad. Edward was right behind him, grinning. _Uh oh, _I thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked worridly.

He shook his head. "Stupid Edward." He muttered.

I glanced at Edward, and for once, he smiled at me. He handed me a crumbled up paper.

It was from their last class, what all the guys were thinking.

It had a drawing with all the desks and the peoples names, then their thoughts.

Under Edward's name it showed him thinking about that, and under Emmett's... Well, let's just say he was very mad.

I read what the other's were thinking.

_Man, the Rosalie chick is hot_

_To bad it's Easter Break, I won't get to see here_

_Emmett Cullen is lucky to have the Hale girl_

_Damn, I'd do anything for Rose Hale_

The list went on about me. I crumbled the paper back up, and threw it on the floor.

I crossed my arms and leaned against Emmett.

"Messed. Up." I said.

"I know..." Emmett said, trailing off.

"C'mon, Rose, we gotta pack. We leave tomorrow morning. Early." Bella said, coming toward me.

"Right." I sighed.

"Bye Emmett." Bella said. "Bye Edward!" She squeaked.

Emmett chuckled. We all knew Bella liked Edward.

"Later." Emmett said as Edward gave her a icey "bye."

"Bye baby." Emmett whispered in my ear. "I'll miss you." He said.

"Two weeks." I said. "Two weeks."

"I love you." He murmured. "I love you too." I said.

He kissed me, but Bella coughed, impaitent.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye!" I said as Bella drug me out into the parking lot.

It was offically spring break.

"Spring break, here we come." Bella smiled.

I grinned from ear to ear. It was sure to be one hell of a time.

As I started to climb into the car, Emmett came. Bella groaned.

"Rose, wait." He said.

"Yeah?" I said, getting back out.

"I forgot to give you this. Here." He said, giving me a small heart locket. It was adorable. It had our names inscribed on the inside, and also a picture of us.

"I love it. Almost as much as I love you." I said, leaning up to kiss him.

"And, Rose?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I love you, and, your love is definatly my drug." He said as he leaned down and kissed me.

**okay, so this story is over! D: ohhh no! but dont worry, because the sequel will be coming, and it will be longer (and better, i hope!) ill start the first chapter today, and ill try to post a few chapters each week, im really busy. give me ideas for the next one! i only have a few! i reallllllly need ideas! thanks! review! btw i saw the OTHER trailer for eclipse, good :) lol. i saw a few pics of rosalie for eclipse too- one during the fight and then some for the royce scenes o.O okay gotta post the sequels first chapter. IDEAS remember give me IDEAS!!! :D review xoxo**


End file.
